Asosiación de Protección Global
by BrunoAscar
Summary: AU de súper poderes, existe un grupo de héroes que trabajan día y noche para mantener a la humanidad a salvo, veamos como nuestras chicas llegaron a ser parte de este fascinante mundo. (Mismo universo que "Crisis en Dos Tierras" pero antes de que la historia tuviera origen)
1. Buen Demonio Extraterrestre

**Hola, he traído otro AU porque Dios sabe que no tengo tiempo las ideas siempre llegan, jejejeje, bueno esto es parte del mismo universo de "Crisis en Dos Tierras" un crossover entre la "Liga de la Justicia" y "Akuma no Riddle", del cual también soy autor cabe aclarar, así que échenle un vistazo en la sección de crossover, en esta nueva historia narraré el origen de los poderes que tienen las chicas en este AU de "superhéroes" tenía planeado subirlo en el crossover pero como no iba a aparecer nadie de DC en esos capítulos mejor los presento aquí.**

 **Los pesonajes de Akuma no Riddle no me pertenecen y tampoco el planeta Cargg ese es de DC. (No, Cargg no es un planeta viviente, solo es un planeta)**

 **ASOSIACIÓN DE PROTECCIÓN GLOBAL**

 **CAPÍTULO I: BUEN DEMONIO EXTRATERRESTRE**

Lejos, muy lejos de la esfera celeste que el ser humano considera hogar una joven mujer de exuberante cabello rojo gemía en la angustia y el dolor más severo que pudiera sentir cualquier mujer, en sus brazos una niña recién nacida, toda ensangrentada, la madre ya había decidido el destino de su criatura antes siquiera de su nacimiento, había intentado suicidarse y abortar pero se lo impidieron, este momento solo sucedió por sus malas elecciones de vida, oh la juventud, período de rebeldía y osadía, momento en el cual unirse a una secta que adora un demonio interdimensional parece una idea divertida, si tan solo hubiera sabido que no eran meras divagaciones de individuos anarquistas se lo hubiera planteado mejor, pero el pasado ya no cambia, estas personas la usaron, fue forzada a un ritual donde el demonio que adoraban se dio en cuerpo y la poseyó, plantando en ella a su estirpe, ellos se encargaron de mantenerla viva y frustar todos sus intentos por eliminar el fruto degenerado que se gestaba en ella, ahora aquel engendro había nacido y se las arregló para escapar de sus captores, sus brazos desgarrados por su insólito escape y el dolor inaguantable después de haber dado a luz la estaban matando literalmente, sus fuerzas no daban para más, cuando escapó y encontró como matar a la criatura no lo hizo, podría ser hija del diablo pero también era suya, el corazón de madre se lo impidió, en el fondo lo sabía dejarla vivir era un terrible error, pero si ella no podía acabarla los cultistas la encontrarían y eso significaría el fin de su planeta, pero ideó algo, encontró un dispositivo móvil en su huída, robó un vehículo y contactó a la única persona en el universo que la ayudaría, llegó prácticamente arrastrando los pies al laboratorio de cohetes de su amiga una conspiranoica heredera de gran fortuna que usó para sus excentricidades.

-¡Oh! ¡En nombre de la Presencia! ¡Entra de una vez!- exclama impresionada y afligida por el aspecto deplorable de su amiga, toma en brazos a la niña -¿Sol estás segura?

La mujer agotada y al borde de la muerte profiere con su mirada desvaneciéndose -Yo...no puedo más...sácala de Cargg...por el bien de...- ya no pudo continuar sus fuerzas se agotaron y su corazón ya no pudo seguir bombeando.

-¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!- la científica mira a la niña, toda ensangrentada, con ojos dorados resplandecientes y entonces toda duda se esfumó, la niña no lloraba, estaba en extremo relajada demasiado antinatural -Lo siento no te puedes quedar en este planeta- llevó a la recién nacida a una nave que había construido para enviar primates pequeños a través de un agujero de gusano que crearía la propia nave -No sé a donde te llevará esto pero espero que a un lugar donde no hagas daño a nadie.

Inició los propulsores, y la pequeña nave salió disparada hacia el espacio.

-¡Infiel!- clama un cultista que se las arregló para llegar hasta ahí.

-Muy tarde, Cargg sobrevivirá- menciona la mujer mirando al cielo y presenciar una chispa producirse en la oscuridad -El agujero de gusano se ha creado, ahora está al otro lado del universo o de la galaxia no lo sé, es la primera prueba.

Más cultistas llegan al lugar y el líder que fue el primero en llegar se divide en tres personas idénticas -Mujer por tu bien, espero sepas rastrear esa nave.

* * *

El espacio se dobló entorno a la nave y esta fue succionada, tras un par de minutos donde la luz oscilaba en todos los espectros visibles la nave salió disparada muy cerca de una brillante esfera azul, la niña por fin comenzó a mostrar emociones, su rostro se consternó en inocente terror y su llanto fue desgarrador, la nave atraída por la gravedad del planeta entró en la atmósfera y mientras descendía el azul se hizo más claro, hasta verse un espectacular e inmersivo tono que se adhería al subconsciente y hace latir el corazón, el azul empezó a perderse y montañas exuberantes se hicieron presentes, la nave golpeó varios árboles antes de finalmente estrellarse brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¿Viste eso, Haruka?- clama un hombre de cabello negro que coincidentemente paseaba por el lugar con su esposa.

-Fue un meteorito, ¿verdad, Makoto?- dice la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Parecía más un avión.

La paraje que eran aficionados al senderismo no tuvieron problema para llegar al lugar del incidente, quedaron anonadados al observar una nave de aspecto alienígena, parecía intacta, escucharon un lloriqueo agudo que los impulsa a acercarse y al hacerlo la nave se abre por sí misma, adentro una niña toda sucia y con olor a sangre gritaba completamente asustada.

El hombre la tomó en brazos aunque su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera, la contuvo contra su pecho y la bebé se calmó.

-Una niña Haruka, una niña- profirió estupefacto observando esos ojos dorados que brillaban como el sol y esos tenues cabellos rojizos sobre su cabeza -Una niña.

* * *

20 años después...

Aquella niña creció con normalidad y más temprano que tarde los padres adoptivos que consiguió le dieron hermanos, nueve de ellos, su vida era tranquila, sus padres nunca le escondieron como llegó a ellos y con responsabilidad le inculcaron la mansedumbre, solidaridad y humildad, era una mujer de bien y aparte de una fuerza sobrehumana no era diferente a las demás.

Haruki fue llamada y Sagae su apellido, nunca se vio muy interesada en los estudios y aunque su familia no tenía carencia de dinero tampoco les sobraba por lo cual Haruki se dedicó a las MMA, era injusto para los demás enfrentarla pues vencería a la persona más fuerte del mundo de un solo golpe, así que de vez en cuando se dejaba vencer por sumisión o por puntos pero solo cuando algún interesado en que perdiera se le acercaba con un fajo de dinero para convencerla, ella era muy honesta pero también necesitaba comer, darse sus lujos, pagar renta, facturas y ayudar a sus padres con los estudios de sus hermanos, lo que Haruki no podía prever era que en un verano vería su vida cambiar.

Estando en la playa a medio día, Haruki caminaba con una playera blanca en la cual estaba estampado un corazón con una leyenda que decía "I LOVE YURI", un short azul y zapatos converse, iba solo a pasear por la playa sin intentar meterse al mar, ella disfrutaba de un buen baño como todos pero la inmensidad del mar la ponía incómoda.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo de pronto un bañista.

Del mar emergió un ser de reptilesca apariencia, al menos tres metros de altura, brazos y piernas antropomorficas, una cabeza con hocico alargado y una cola musculosa describía perfectamente a la criatura, los humanos que cerca de eso se hallaban fueron atacados por el lagarto, desmembrando y tragándolos con una facilidad espeluznante.

-¡AAAAAAH!- vaya que sí, el terror se expandió casi tan rápido como la sangre por el agua.

Los gritos histéricos no tardaron en imitarse, todos huían menos una chica de cabello rojo, era fuerte en extremo fuerte y con ello se sumaba una fuerte voluntad para enfrentar el peligro.

-¡Aún lado!- clama Haruki,toda nerviosa se abría paso, no conocía el límite de su fuerza pero sabía de heroísmo, en Japón tenían la sede central de la "Gurōbaru Hogo Kyōkai"(GHK) ("Asociación de Protección Global") y a la heroína que hasta ahora se mostraba imbatible "Yuri", Haruki pensaba que bien podría emularla y sin temor a la muerte fue tras la criatura.

El lagarto todavía con el miembro de un humano en sus fauces camina en la playa y se asombró al ver una pelirroja correr hacia el lugar donde estaba parado -¿Uh? Esto es nuevo- expresa al engullir el brazo -Muchacha, ¿estás deseando morir?- le pregunta cuando ya la tiene en frente.

Sagae levantó la mirada y cuando observó las pupilas negras de aquel reptil mirándola como a un insecto empezó a cuestionarse su cordura.

-Uhm, acepto que no lo pensé bien- expresa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aah- suspira el lagarto -Bueno no desperdiciaré comida gratis- estira su brazo para atrapar a la pelirroja.

Haruki sin saber como reaccionar quiere huir pero por los nervios quiere ir a todos lados y descubre que puede.

-¿Qué verga?- expresa el reptil después de que un humo gris desvaneciera su presa, con su olfato la encuentra diez metros a la derecha -¿Un meta? Eso lo explica. ¿Mue stra lo que tienes niña?- menciona con un tono que parecía emoción.

Sagae confundida miraba sus manos sin comprender como se había movido hasta ahí, su desconcierto se vio interrumpido por el reptil que arremetió contra ella Sagae levantó sus manos y las trabó con las de su atacante, lo frenó con facilidad, ni siquiera hacía esfuerzo, su rostro adquirió una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza, la criatura furiosa abre sus fauces y muerde la cabeza de Haruki.

-¡Aaagh! ¡Asqueroso!- exclama la pelirroja repugnada por la hedionda saliva, el lagarto aplastaba con toda la fuerza de sus mandíbulas sin lograr pasar de la piel, Haruki deseando apartar al monstruo sintió como si su vientre se estuviera partiendo y de pronto las mandíbulas se apartaban de su cabeza -¿Eh?- lo presencia, dos brazos más habían surgido por sus costados y la liberaban de aquel ser, la adrenalina consumió el organismo de la pelirroja generando un fuego infernal por sus brazos y cabeza quemando a la criatura.

-¡AAAAH!- grita mientras intenta regresar al agua pero Sagae lo atrapa de la cola, lo jala y levanta estrellándolo estrepitosamente contra la arena.

-Genial- exclama Sagae admirándose, un ligera olor a quemado la distrajo -¡Mierda mi blusa!- sus brazos fueron absorbidos a su interior y las llamas se apagaron no sin antes consumir las mangas y parte de la espalda -Bueno, ¿serán todos estos mis poderes alienígenas?- se cuestiona Sagae, nunca tuvo verdadero miedo por su vida, cuando cayo de su bicicleta la primera vez no sintió dolor, cuando con sus amigas chocaron el auto ella salió ilesa, lo único que sospechaba que tenía era la habilidad de prender fuego pues sus médicos le decían que su temperatura promedio eran 40 grados centígrados mortal para un humano, pero ellos lo tomaron como una simple mutación, Haruki no le dio mucha importancia pues las mujeres con las que ocasionalmente se acostaba decían que era ardiente en la cama y claro eso no le molestaba.

-¡ Grrrr!- en su distracción recibió un zarpazo del reptil que la sacó de la playa -¡Maldito demonio rojo!

-¡Aah!- exclama asustada, golpea el suelo y se levanta rápido -¿Oh? No fue para tanto- se sorprenden el golpe la aventó unos treinta metros y no le hizo nada más que despeinarla.

El lagarto decide huir de regreso al mar pero una energía resplandeciente y blanca lo detuvo -Criatura Marina, por tus crímenes cometidos esta tarde yo como líder del GHK, sentencio tu muerte- proclamó una mujer de cabellera morena en un traje táctico negro que levitaba cerca. , una luz potente emergió por todos los poros de la criatura y antes de que se diera cuenta fue reducido a cenizas.

Haruki no lo podía creer, ella sabía quien era esa mujer, claro que lo sabía, como no saberlo cuando tenía una pared de su cuarto llena con su imagen y recortes de sus hazañas, además de que un par de veces protagonizó sus fantasías sexuales, solo un par, o eso le gustaba creer.

-¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Eres Yuri!- clama emocionada acercándose a la mujer que ya hallaba en tierra, con efusividad le tomó las manos y continuó -¡Mucho gusto! ¡Nunca imaginé conocerte! ¡Soy gran admiradora tuya!- admirar era muy poco para describir lo que sentía, prácticamente la idolatraba, era su ejemplo a seguir, inteligente, dedicada, segura, era la líder y fundadora de un grupo que actuaba a nivel mundial para proteger a las personas.

-Gracias, pude notarlo- expresa viendo la playera con esa curiosa leyenda, "I LOVE YURI".

-¿Oh?No, esto se refiere a otra cosa- ríe nerviosa ahora sujetando su blusa.

-Claro- le sonríe la mujer -Vi como enfrentaste a esa criatura, tienes potencial pero te note algo verde.

-Oh, sí, sabía que tenía habilidades pero nunca supe cuáles- menciona sonriendo.

La castaña la observa con interés -¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? ¿Te gustaría ingresar al GHK?

-¿Yo?- si Haruki antes estaba emocionada ahora hasta sus llamas volvieron a encenderse -¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!

-Grandioso, ¿tienes un nombre?- inquiere contenta con el entusiasmo de la chica.

Haruki medita un par de segundos, desvía su mirada y mira su cabello este ardía sobresaltando su rojizo tono y ya lo supo, llena de orgullo profiere -Akai Akuma.

-No está mal, es un buen nombre Haruki- le dice muy divertida viendo la cara de tonta que puso la pelirroja.

-Claro, telepatía, que bruta soy- se dice palmando su cara.

Yuri mira las cenizas de la criatura -Esto debió ser obra del Dr. Savage, mutar animales es su estilo pero no este tipo de ataques, debió ser una distracción.

-Suena lógico, te ayudaré a capturarlo- expresa impaciente y animada.

-Gracias, pero no, yo me haré cargo, iniciaré una investigación y veré si puedo descubrir que trama mientras que tú Akai Akuma irás a nuestra base de entrenamiento la "Academia 17", ahí aprenderás a usar tus poderes.

-Eso suena mejor- responde sin perder la emoción.

Yuri no tardó ni una semana en encencontrar al doctor y arrestarlo.

* * *

Seis meses después...

En alguna parte del desierto del Sahara, tres pelirrojas con trajes incombustibles tenían los brazos y el cabello fulgurando con fuego, se desvanecían y reaparecían a voluntad.

-Muy bien señorita Sagae- menciona Yuri -Está lista para ingresar a la división Omega del GHK.

Haruki fusiona sus cuerpos y profiere -Gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para representar de forma digna a nuestra asociación, proteger y servir justicia a todo ser inocente.

-Me alegra escucharlo, te incorporarás mañana- le dice al apretarle la mano en muestra de respeto.

Sus manos se sueltan y Haruki se desvanece con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Oye...- Yuri mira preocupada el lugar donde estuvo la pelirroja -Grandioso, esta mujer distraída se olvidó de llevarme- gruñe la castaña.

Haruki miraba la tierra desde la órbita geocéntrica, admirada por todo lo que descubrió sobre ella, todavía no sabía lo que era pero al menos sabía que podía hacer para proteger a este planeta que a pesar de no ser humana consideraba su hogar.

La pelirroja regresa a su departamento en Tokio, abre el refrigerador y saca una cerveza, la bebe -Uff, si que me hacía falta en el desierto hace un calor infernal- toma otro sorbo y de camino a la televisión se detiene -¡MIERDA! ¡OLVIDÉ A YURI-SAMA!

 **Bien que les ha parecido, no se guarden nada críticas positivas o negativas, constructivas o destructivas de todo se puede aprender, y de todo se aprende a recibir improperios o alabanzas así que sean honestos, de mi parte es todo por hoy tengan un bonito día y yo me despido, abrazos y saludos desde Ecuador.**

 **¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

 **P.D: En el capítulo de Yuri narro el origen de esta y la fundación del GHK, y en la presentación del equipo técnico que son aquellos sin poderes o poca habilidad de combate daré a conocer las demás bases que tienen alrededor del mundo eso sí solo mencionadas.**


	2. Bella Dama Mecánica

**Hola de nuevo camaradas, no sé si quedó claro antes pero estas son historias de origen no serán detalladas ni profundas pues solo es para establecerlas en mundo de superhéroes sin interrumpir "Crisis en Dos Tierras", si quieren saber de los poderes de las ch** **icas y como los utilizan deben leer esa historia porque aquí narraré el origen de cada una y luego las aventuras en equipo. Otra cosa que tal vez debí explicar es lo siguiente los habitantes del planeta Cargg pueden dividirse en tres individuos, si vieron "Legión de Superhéroes" habrán visto a una de ellos "Triplicate Girl", en la serie se volvía tres diferentes personas pero en el cómic o al menos en los que vi eran iguales en personalidad y aspecto físico, por eso cuando Haruki se fusiona con... (eso léanlo allá) en uno solo entonces si se divide en tres personas diferentes pues son tres personalidades en una, bueno creo que eso aclararía las dudas de los que vienen de allá, prosigan por favor.**

 **ASOCIACIÓN DE PROTECCIÓN GLOBAL**

 **CAPÍTULO II: BELLA DAMA MECÁNICA**

Hay personas que nacen con todo lo necesario para triunfar, inteligencia, carisma y dinero pero lo desperdician en vanidades y personas superfluas, pero no en este caso, Sumireko Hanabusa nació en una de las cunas más ricas del mundo, su familia poseía un imperio comercial, compraban y vendían prácticamente todo, armas, tecnología, combustibles, transgénicos, etc., siendo su familia la quinta más rica del mundo su vida estuvo resuelta antes siquiera de ser concebida.

Hanabusa siempre fue diferente a las chicas de su clase social, le interesaba el bienestar de los menos afortunados, le atraía la mitología, historia universal, la estrategia militar y la ingeniería robótica, su desempeño físico y mental fueron excepcionales durante su educación primaria y secundaria, incluso para los estándares de la Clase Negra en Myojo donde solo se permitían alumnos con CI de más de 120, ella logró sobresalir por su liderazgo innato y su memoria fotográfica y formidable poder deductivo, su habilidad para aplicar la ingeniería la inversa en tecnología alienígena antes de cumplir quince años la llevó a dejar sus estudios a los 18 obteniendo ya un Doctorado, tan impresionante como su genio era su belleza por la cual varias mujeres y hombres suspiraban y Sumireko no dejaba que esos suspiros por ella fueran desperdiciados, claro siempre que fueran atractivos a la vista, pero ningún hombre se le acercaba con propósito de conquistarla pues sabían que Hanabusa sentía más afinidad por las mujeres, la vida era perfecta para esta hermosa señorita de cabello naranja y azules ojos, lástima que la vida a veces te pruebe de la forma más cruel posible.

Sumireko trabajaba de forma privada en su laboratorio debajo de la mansión Hanabusa, astronautas en Marte descubrieron una civilización extinta debajo de la superficie marciana, Sumireko con su dinero e influencia se hizo con una de los artefactos y aplicaba ingeniería a la inversa sobre el artilugio ayudada por su padre y una amiga(con derecho).

-La datación estima 14.000 años- anuncia June Katanawa la amiga de Sumireko.

La pelinaranja con sus manos ocupadas desarmando la carcasa del artefacto profiere -Es un largo tiempo para esta torreta de cañón de plasma, esperemos que ningún circuito o cable se haya vuelto polvo.

-¿Como mis esperanzas para ser abuelo, Sumireko?- expresa en tono de burla Kotaro su padre.

-Oh, que exagerado la adopción y la inseminación artificial van en auge ahora más que nunca- dice la pelinaranja riendo.

Logra separar el recubrimiento y se sorprenden al ver todo el mecanismo en perfecto estado, solo una fina capa de polvo cubría sus piezas -No se ve tan mal, ¿cuanta energía necesitaremos para actactivarla?

-No te apresures hija, primero debemos...

Inesperadamente la máquina se activó, el núcleo empezó a brillar descontrolado, Sumireko retrocedió -¿Qué diablos? ¿De dónde sale esa energía?

-La está produciendo el mismo cañón- aclara su amiga.

-Voy a desviar la energía, traeré el cable de los generadores- avisa la pelinaranja, ya muy lejos del aparato desconecta la fuente de energía de los generadores y mientras llevaba los cables para improvisar algo, sucede la tragedia.

El plasma que era la munición de este artefacto estalla cubriendo toda la estancia prendiendo fuego a todo el lugar y derritiendo al padre y la amiga que estaban cerca y Sumireko que a una distancia relativamente lejana se encontraba fue golpeada por la onda de energía y calor dejándola inconciente al instante.

* * *

3 meses después...

El tiempo perdido y las personas que ya no la acompañaban hacían las noches de Sumireko insoportables, oscuras pesadillas que la despertaban entre temblores y un frío insoportable a una realidad que solo la amargaba al punto de considerar el suicidio, el accidente no la mató pero perdió a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida y sus cuatro miembros, todavía sentía sus piernas y brazos y le dolían, mucho, demasiado, indescriptible era su dolor y peor era el psíquico, ver los muñones sentirse capaz de mover sus dedos y no haber nada, la atormentaba un desasosiego penumbroso que la llevaba a sollozar sin reparos, sola en la madrugada sin siquiera poder limpiar sus lágrimas, llenábase de impotencia hasta que el sol salía y sus sirvientes la asistían.

Su madre que era la única persona que le quedaba la llevó hasta un centro de rehabilitación donde unas prótesis creadas por sus ingenieros para ella le esperaban, Sumireko había perdido el espíritu indomable que la caracterizaba, el brillo y energía de su vida se esfumaron y el deseo de superación con ellos, Hanabusa al fin lo entendió, incluso ella insignificante para las fuerzas primordiales de la existencia.

-Hija, no puedes seguir así- le dice su madre cuando ya estando con el doctor le colocaron sus prótesis.

Sumireko no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde el suceso, el doctor había dicho que no era un problema de las cuerdas vocales, era un desgarro psicológico, la humillación había vilipendiado su voluntad, ese estado destruía el corazón de su procreadora.

En silla de ruedas la llevaron hasta donde la esperaba el terapeuta -Las prótesis reciben el estímulo cerebral por medio de esta diadema en su cabeza y se moverán- le explica el doctor.

Hanabusa seguía sin proferir palabra alguna, la levantaron junto a las barras la ayudaron a aferrarse pero ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno y antes de que cayera la sostuvieron y regresaron a la silla.

-Momoko-sama, su hija no quiere levantarse de esa silla, ni quiere mejorar, ha perdido la voluntad, la verdad me apena su caso- dijo el doctor.

Esas palabras despertaron algo en Sumireko, ella estaba afuera de la habitación pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, "Pena, doy pena, no, ¿realmente he olvidado quién soy? ¡Soy Hanabusa Sumireko! Y no quiero la lástima de nadie."

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera del consultorio y salieron a revisar, encontraron a Sumireko gimiendo tirada en el suelo a pocos centímetros de la silla, rápidamente la ayudaron.

-¿Hija que pasó?- inquiere angustiada.

Sumireko lloraba con un desconsuelo que era inaguantable para una madre.

-Di un paso- murmura entre sollozos -Di un paso...- una débil luz de esperanza nació en y solo eso se necesita.

* * *

Dos años después. ..

En los dos años posteriores al primer instante que recobró la voluntad Sumireko logró usar sus prótesis para moverse, y tan pronto lo logró su primer acto fue mejorar sus prótesis, se sometió a cirugías para conectar nuevas partes mecánicas que funcionaran directamente a través de sus nervios mejorando la previsión de sus movimientos y la habilidad de sus manos, y gracias a la impotencia que sintió tras el accidente de ese día en adelante desarrolló tecnología y se preparó físicamente para jamás tener que volver a sentirse así, nada ni nadie volvería a doblegarla.

Había recuperado su vida, su energía y confianza, con esta actitud renovada su alma filantrópica se vio revitalizada, tan pronto como pudo dejó de hacer donaciones y en su lugar creó su propia división de ayuda social nombrada "Fundación Hanabusa" cuyo principal interés era proveer de tratamiento y prótesis para personas de bajos recursos y la manutención de un hospital gratuito en memoria del Padre de Sumireko, y a pesar de todo el reconocimiento, la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto y ayudar todavía había un agujero oscuro y profundo en su ser que no averiguaba como llenar.

Justo en el segundo aniversario de su tragedia decidió celebrar una fiesta de recaudación donde varias celebridades se prestaron voluntarias para ser subastadas y por supuesto Sumireko también participaba siendo la última por ser la patrocinadora del evento, y cuando llegó su momento de presentarse mostraba la sonrisa más radiante que hubiera dado en su vida, ahí en medio de dos columnas de ébano de un metro de circunferencia cada uno y en frente suyo un estrado de caoba bien cincelado y barnizado, todos los presentes la miran con atención.

-Muchas gracias a todos los presentes por su colaboración, a decir verdad hemos sobrepasado el límite fijado de un millón quinientos mil Talentos (Talentos, Tls, moneda globalizada en esta tierra)- expresa Sumireko muy contenta -Supongo que podemos terminar esto sin incluirme- bromea la pelinaranja entre risas y abucheos fingidos vuelve a hablar -De acuerdo, supongo que la beldad de quién les habla es demasiado codiciada, empecemos con Diez mil...

Se escucharon unos disparos en la puerta, el corazón de Sumireko se estremeció, una docena de hombres armados, con pasamontañas y trajes tácticos irrumpen la locación disparando ráfagas contra los guardias y el techo para amedrentar a los civiles, cabe decir que les funcionó muy bien.

-Buenas noches damas y caballos- clama una mujer alta con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de demonio -Si alguno lo duda déjenme decirles que sí, vine a robarles, mis camaradas pasarán por cada uno de ustedes y deberán entregar todo, joyas, celulares y tarjetas, oh y quiero el vestido de esa mujer, no me importa si queda desnuda quitárselo pero sin dañarlo- enuncia la mujer desviando su atención a una bella dama -Oh, Ojou-sama, no se ve tan mal después de su accidente, quizás quiera acompañarme y podríamos hablar sobre como ha sobrellevado esos traumas.

-¿Me está secuestrando?- expresa la pelinaranja apretando las manos.

-Una experta en tecnología alienígena y filántropa debe poder recaudar mucho dinero para nuestros intereses- la mujer la toma del brazo.

Sumireko siente una agitación descontrolada en su pecho y un entumecimiento en sus músculos abdominales, la adrenalina recorrió lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y apartó a la mujer.

-¿Uh? ¿Quiere resistirse?- profiere la mujer al desenfundar un revólver y apuntarle.

Un nuevo alboroto se produce distrayendo a la jefa se los bandidos, Sumireko vio su oportunidad, le arrebató el arma y de un derechazo la bajó del escenario.

Sumireko sintió gran emoción, una mancha azul se paseaba por la estancia derribando a los asaltantes, ella sabía quién era "Aoi Senko" una velocista del GHK, un par de los bandidos sacaron una extraña pistola y congelaron el piso, la velocista resbaló y por la velocidad salió disparada contra el escenario golpeando la base.

-¡Ay! No- clama Sumireko viendo a la heroína inconsciente, seis bandidos seguían de pie y apuntaban sus armas contra ella, Sumireko sabía que esa mujer moriría si nadie ayudaba y solo ella estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Con fuerzas que sabía que podía producir pero nunca puso a prueba arrancó una de las columnas de ébano se puso en frente de Aoi Senko y se cubrió junto a ella de los disparos que no tardaron en sonar, la gruesa y dura madera las protege.

-Alto- ordena la jefa que ya se encontraba de pie -Muy bien Ojou-sama, me ha obligado a esto- se asoma por sobre la columna apuntando con su rifle automático.

Hanabusa volvió a sentir esa impotencia, ese terror de lo inevitable, se cubrió con sus brazos, la primera ráfaga milagrosamente golpeó sus prótesis y las balas rebotaron, Sumireko sabía que no iba a ser afortunada por siempre, cerró los ojos, escuchó el arma descargarse sobre ella, un calor sobrecogedor la invadió, ¿así se siente cuando se te va la vida?

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- expresa una voz femenina muy confiada.

Sumireko abre los ojos para encontrar frente suyo una mujer de traje negro con las manos y un rojo cabello encendidos en fuego.

-No se preocupe Ojou-sama, yo me encargo- le dijo la mujer al voltear a mirarla y guiñarle mientras sonreía.

Con un solo golpe la jefa de los asaltantes fue a dar a la pared, la mujer se desvaneció y mientras se escuchaban disparos también se oían alaridos de dolor.

-Diablos, odio el hielo- dice Aoi ua despierta -Gracias por la ayuda, Ojou-sama- profiere antes de salir a toda velocidad.

Sumireko sentía agitado su corazón, lleno de adrenalina la hacía sentir viva, más viva que nunca, tras el susto sonrío excitada, al lograr ponerse de pie escucha -Eh, Senko, ese era mío.

-Fuiste muy lenta, Akai- menciona dejando caer a uno de las atacantes.

-Lo dice la que se resbaló con hielo- ríe la pelirroja a lo cual su compañera solo produjo un gruñido.

Las sirenas de policía y ambulancias se arremolinan entorno al edificio.

Akai Akuma se acerca a Sumireko, la pelirroja tenía un pocky en su boca cuando dijo -Lamento lo que le ha sucedido,déjeme presentarme, Akai Akuma, heroína novata.

-¿Un avatar del pecado después y se sigue llamando así misma novata?- expresa Sumireko sin que sus latidos hubieran bajado -Hanabusa Sumireko, un placer- se estrechan las manos.

-Soy modesta Ojou-sama, dos años de labor no me convierten en veterana.

-Akai, mira esto- llama la peliazul, el par se acerca -¿Adivina quién esta bajando en el ranking de villanía?- expresa con seriedad pero era obvio que se burlaba -Helena Kyle, supongo que después de que desapareciera tu laboratorio de patógenos entre las llamas ya no te quedaron muchos inversionistas.

-Eso explica este plan tan arriesgado- dice Haruki.

Sumireko duda de esto, recordaba a esta mujer de las varias veces que se habló de ella por los noticieros -No les parece demasiado conveniente que atacaran un día que ustedes estuvieran patrullando, cualquiera sabe que es mala idea, me parece una distracción.

Azuma comienza a meditarlo -Akuma, Longshot es su jefe y ¿adivina que es lo que le gusta?

-Procesadores militares y virus modificados, aaah, como el chip balístico de Kira Yamaha,jajaja, y tú que no querías comprar el periódico de hoy.

-No, baka, presentamos una solicitud a la ONU para colocar embargos a la empresa de Kira, desde hace cuatro años, su chip guía el misil con satélites que indican en tiempo real donde hay la mayor densidad poblacional.

-Uh, eso no combina con un tipo que quiere provocar una pandemia- formula la pelirroja.

-Exacto, voy a revisar, sabrás cuando ir- le dice y desaparece en un parpadeo.

La policía ya se encargaba de los asaltantes cuando Sagae expresa -Fue muy valiente lo que hizo, sabe estamos recibiendo reclutas esta temporada.

-¿Yo? ¿Una heroína?- dice estupefacta.

-Sí, sólo se necesita la voluntad de actuar y por lo visto usted la tiene, los poderes son secundarios, además he escuchado que es una ingeniera prodigio podría construirse una armadura de combate, ¿no suena genial?- comenta la pelirroja con viva voz.

Hanabusa en verdad empezó a considerar la propuesta, todos sus recursos, toda su voluntad, ya hacía del mundo un lugar mejor con sus obras benéficas, pero la emoción de estar en peligro, la adrenalina del combate, la satisfacción de salvar una vida del frío abrazo de la parca y vencer a aquel que pretende lastimar al prójimo era algo que no había experimentado y le fascinó, la complementaba -No suena mal.

-Oh, debo partir, sabe donde encontrarnos- menciona al desvanecerse e ir en ayuda de su compañera.

Una semana más tarde Sumireko se presentó ante Yuri -Mucho gusto Yuri-sama, Sumireko Hanabusa, a su servicio.

-El gusto es mío Ojou-sama, ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarla?

Sumireko sonriendo con su músculo cardíaco a punto de desgarrarse expresa -Entréneme, ya di mis recursos y conocimientos para ayudar a los demás, ahora quiero entregarles mi vida.

Meichi queda en silencio observando el rostro lleno de confianza de la pelinaranja, sus habilidades psíquicas le permitieron saber que sus palabras eran sinceras a lo cual tuvo que responder -Será un honor, no nos negamos a nadie que quiera ayudar.

* * *

Cuatro meses después...

Gracias a la poderosa voluntad de Sumireko ya se encontraba su armadura de combate, que en realidad no le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerla, ese día recitaría el juramento del GHK frente a Yuri y formaría parte de la asociación.

-Donde sea que el prójimo requiera de protección contra la perversidad abrumadora, ahí llegará mi ayuda sin demora, sin temor al mal enfrentaré y su influencia extinguiré, mientras lata mi corazón no me rendiré.

A un lado los otros héroes escuchaban.

-¿Por qué ella se graduó en 4 meses y a mí me tomó seis?- pregunta Sagae.

-Tuvimos que descubrir tus poderes y sus límites, ella fabricó una armadura técnicamente creó sus poderes, sabía las especificaciones y los límites, solo necesitaba práctica, además nos ahorramos un mes en el campo de estrategias de batalla, dio un examen y sacó un perfecto- explica la peliazul.

-Hermosa e Inteligente, pocas cumplen con esos requisitos al nivel nuestra Ojou-sama.

Ya había terminado el protocolo y Sumireko se acercó a sus nuevas amigas que la habían acompañado en sus entrenamientos -Muy bien chicas, tengo ganas de sushi, conozco un restaurante en Tokio que prepara el mejor pez globo.

-Suena genial, de todos modos ningún veneno funciona en mí- comenta la pelirroja.

-Sí, yo digiero demasiado rápido todo lo que consumo como para que me llegue a afectar- expresa la peliazul.

Sumireko con un rostro serio menciona -¿Hay algo que pueda detenerlas?

-No que yo sepa- dice Haruki -Puedes tratar de averiguarlo y venir a combatirme, me gustan los retos- coloca un pocky en su boca.

-Que así sea Akai Akuma- enuncia con seguridad.

 **Bueno camarada** **esto ha sido todo por ahora, dudas, comentarios, improperios y demás, oh por favor si poseen una cuenta de Fanfiction envien el comentario con ella asi puedo responder personalmente cualquier duda, bien hasta luego, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**


	3. Radiante Diosa Veloz

**Hola, hola, vengo de nuevo con otra historia de origen para una de las chicas en este AU de superhéroes, si tienen ganas de conocer mas sobre este mundo no duden en revisar el crossover de "Crisis en Dos Tierras" entre la Liga de la Justicia y AnR, en fin los personajes no me pertenecen; prosigan:**

 **ASOCIACIÓN** **DE** **PROTECCIÓN** **GLOBAL**

 **CAPÍTULO III: RADIANTE DIOSA VELOZ**

En Japón alguna vez existió un grupo élite de ninjas asesinos, cuando se trataba del sigilo, precisión y letalidad habían pocas organizaciones que la rivalizaran en el mundo, el clan Azuma era como se le conocía en antaño, el avance y modernidad alcanzaron a las tradiciones de este clan y su faceta como asesinos despiadados se perdió, en esta era forman a los más capaces artistas marciales de Japón y el mundo, entre todos ellos había alguien que resaltaba, Azuma Tokaku, descendiente directa de la rama principal Azuma en sus genes estaban la agilidad y velocidad de un ninja legendario, desde temprana edad mostró su increíble habilidad de combate, sin padre conocido, con una madre muerta durante su nacimiento solo tuvo a su abuela y a su tía para guiarla, su abuela una mujer estricta la adoctrino fervorosamente en todas las técnicas y secretos ancestrales del clan, además de la disciplina mas férrea, por otro lado su tía una mujer amable, le enseñó la solidaridad y el respeto al prójimo, todo esto influyó para que Tokaku creciera con un rígido código moral como guerrero nunca aceptaría que se le menosprecie, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo necesario y jamás huiría de una pelea, en cuanto como persona no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras sucede una injusticia, no lastimaría a un inocente y daría todo para proteger a los demás.

A los doce años se inscribió en la "Academia 17", lugar de donde los más grandes líderes militares y políticos habían salido, su desempeño fue excelso, antes siquiera de graduarse ya varias agencias la querían, pero ella no sabía cual era el camino que seguiría, un día lo descubrió, eran las 10 de la mañana el sol ardía y de pronto una mancha oscura apareció en el cielo y pronto se esparció hasta casi cubrir todo el firmamento.

-¿Qué demonios?- expresa la peliazul que andaba en uno de sus días libres de clases.

Sombras oscuras comenzaron a caer y tomar forma antropomorfica, estos seres rápidamente atacaron a cuanto ser tuvieron cerca, los caían a su alcance eran desvanecidos en cenizas y las criaturas aumentaban en tamaño según más personas liquidaban, Azuma que siempre llevaba consigo unas dagas y un arma se prepara para afrontar el peligro tal como se había entrenado.

Disparos primero, las balas se deshicieron igual que cualquier cosa que tocaran, Tokaku empezó a sentir dudas, no tenía nada con que realmente defenderse y no quería huir, no podía huir, ella pelearía.

Una de esas criaturas se le abalanzó y un destello después había desaparecido -¿Pero qué?- exclama la peliazul mientras ve un brillo azulado desprender electricidad por su camino mientras las sombras iban desapareciendo al acabar con la última pudo verlo, un hombre de brillo azul, un casco dorado con alas a los costados, una túnica blanca hasta las rodillas, sandalias también con alas, en su mano empuñaba un caduceo de mercurio, ella sabía que era aquel ser -Un olímpico- susurra incrédula, no debería existir todavía uno y ahí estaba él, Hermes, Mercurio, un dios.

-Tú- dijo mirando a la peliazul, se notaba cansado y con heridas que desprendían un líquido plateado y brillante -No...tengo tiempo...he agotado mi cuerpo y...ya no conten...go mi poder, ella necesita ayuda...no puedo seguir- se acerca a la peliazul, y coloca sus manos en los hombros de estos -Ella...me pidió buscarte...no hagas...mal uso del don que...se te otorgará- la luz emanó de su cuerpo con violencia.

Tokaku sin comprender nada y demasiado atónita como para replicar solo permaneció inmóvil mientras toda esa energía entraba por sus poros, sus moléculas vibraban descontroladas, ella sentía hervir su sangre mientras sus ojos fueron enceguecidos por el brillo cuando todo terminó una sensación indescriptible recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?- las sombras regresaban y Azuma veía su piel resplandecer, no sabía que podía hacer pero tenía algunas ideas.

Sin temor las enfrentó y antes de darse cuenta las había desvanecido -Increíble- susurra viendo la electricidad salir de su piel -¿Ella? ¿ A quién debo ayudar?- recuerda, su respuesta fue escrita en el cielo con una potente luz que disipaba la nube oscura sobre ella regresando la luz del sol -Ahí.

En sus manos el caduceo, en sus pies las botas, vestía la túnica y un casco en su cabeza, llegaría allá sin problemas.

De un impulso se elevó por sobre la bruma oscura, las nubes desaparecían y las estrellas en el firmamento se hacían cada vez más claras, el sol en su delante y miles de estrellas más pintadas en un lienzo negro, estaba fuera de los confines de la tierra, su asombro no dejaba de aumentar comprendiendo en lo que se había convertido, entonces lo vio, un ser gigantesco de proporciones planetarias que se acercaba a la tierra y un sinnúmero de héroes de la tierra, de todas las naciones juntos lado a lado conteniendo las sombras y la criatura, aquel ser cósmico tenía heridas abiertas y de ellas salían estas sombras que invadían la Tierra, una herida mortal, solo necesitaban el golpe de gracia.

-Señorita Azuma, me alegro que llegara- escucha la peliazul en su cabeza busca el origen de esta a su alrededor y la encuentra una mujer de cabellera marrón, un traje negro de cuerpo completo con un brillo de estrella en su pecho.

-Yuri-sama- expresa pero nada salió por su garganta, pues claro el vacío del espacio hace inútil la comunicación por medios tradicionales, Azuma la conocía, esa mujer era su maestra de Astronomía e Historia Militar, aunque hace meses no la veía.

-No te esfuerces, solo piensa- le transmite sin mover los labios -Mercurio dio su vida para herir a esta entidad de antimateria mientras yo absorbía energía del sol, no te pediré otro sacrificio ya murieron demasiados, repele a las sombras, yo me encargo del grande.

-Por supuesto, sensei- piensa la peliazul no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero ayudaría a combatir -Hora de salvar al mundo.

Azuma con su caduceo por delante desvanece a las sombras con su energía, con ayuda de los otros héroes logran que Yuri tenga un tiro limpio.

-Aquí estamos- dice mientras el brillo en su pecho se incrementa -Por seis meses te espere, seis meses en los que te vi acabar con la vida de muchos amigos y héroes, hemos sacrificado demasiado para llegar a este momento, hoy se acaba- la energía se dispara con intensidad, una ráfaga del tamaño de un continente golpea contra aquel ser y en medio de toda esa energía una mujer microscópica en comparación de la energía que emanaba e incluso menor ante la entidad que enfrentaba.

Aquel Dios de Antimateria desaparecía en toda esa luz, parecía que iban a lograrlo, pero la oscuridad regresó empujando la luz, incluso agonizando ese ser tenía fuerza suficiente como para repeler la energía de una estrella.

-¡Aaaaaah!- grita Yuri con rabia y frustración, todo lo que tenía no era suficiente.

Tokaku lo vio, Yuri cedía, los otros héroes contenían las sombras, ella de alguna forma debería ayudar, entonces una idea vino a su cabeza "-Sí tengo los poderes de Hermes, y es hijo de Zeus y no hay más Olímpicos eso significaría, por supuesto."

Casi de inmediato llegó hasta Yuri y con su mente le dijo -Quizás hoy se restaure la gloria de los dioses griegos- ambas empuñan el caduceo y dirigen sus palmas al frente, el cuerpo de Tokaku brilla intensamente en una tonalidad azul, el rayo del Olimpo recorrió su cuerpo y fue dirigido por medio del caduceo contra su enemigo.

La luz de estrella y la energía del rayo fueron más de lo que el ser de Antimateria pudiera contener, la oscuridad se desvaneció entre una incandescente ráfaga de luz.

-Lo logramos- expresa Yuri.

-Si...lo...- Azuma estaba agotada ya no aguantaba su cuerpo y cedió al cansancio.

Yuri la sostuvo -Lo hiciste bien Azuma Tokaku- sonríe la castaña.

* * *

Tres años después...

Azuma tuvo que seguir su vida normal tras haber salvado al mundo a los 15 años de edad, Yuri había dedicado todos esos años a fundar el GHK para que el planeta pudiera defenderse de amenazas como la que encararon ese día y tan pronto supo que Azuma se graduó la reclutó y esta aceptó sin meditar.

-¿Sensei?- llama Azuma.

-Dígame señorita Azuma- le contesta mientras monitoreaba a los ingenieros que modernizaban su base en el mar de Japón, cuando terminasen les borraría la memoria sin problemas con sus habilidades psíquicas para que nunca revelaran la ubicación de la sede.

-¿Por qué le dijo a Hermes que me buscara?

-Yo fui tu maestra, vi tu potencial, valentía y la nobleza que guardas debajo de tu coraza de disciplina y rudeza, se lo dije porque eres una buena persona, tan fácil y simple como eso. La verdad esperaba que me preguntaras eso desde antes.

\- Se lo agradezco, no sabía que sería de mi vida antes de aquel incidente, ahora sé que debo ser- expresa con estoicidad firme en su lugar siguiendo la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Y que debes ser?

Azuma con decisión y una sonrisa pronuncia -Aoi Senko (Destello Azul).

-Suena genial, por cierto he visto que ya no usas la armadura de Hermes para batallar- menciona Yuri distrayendo su mirada.

-Esa armadura como le llama luce ridícula, no voy a combatir en vestido y sandalias.

-Pero sin ella no tienes todas las habilidades, ni siquiera vuelas sin las sandalias- comenta encaminándose a los paneles centrales y Tokaku la siguió.

-Pues si la situación lo requiere la buscaré no me tardo más de un flash en ir por ella, Soy la Diosa de la Velocidad.

Meichi sonríe -Bien, pero que te parece si te fabricamos un atuendo que resista la fricción y sea más aerodinámico.

-Me encantaría casi siempre termino desnuda frente a todos por que la ropa se me deshace en llamas por la fricción del aire.

Meichi quedó pensativa un segundo -Demasiada información linda, un sí hubiera sido suficiente.

-Lo siento.

-No importa- dice de buen humor.

Azuma mirando al personal observa una chica joven de cabello rojizo caminando por la estancia -¿Quién es ella?

-Mi sobrina, es telépata como yo, obtuvo un Doctorado en patología recientemente, pienso será una buena adición al equipo, ven te la presentaré- se acercan a ella -Haru, te presento a Azuma Tokaku, Aoi Senko si lo prefieres; Azuma, Ichinose Haru.

-Mucho gusto espero nos llevemos muy bien- expresa Haru al estrecharle la mano, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el calor del lugar, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos rosas brillantes llenos de vitalidad.

Azuma se pierde un segundo en la hermosa mirada de la chica y logra decir -Estoy segura de ello.

-Gracias a mí también me gustan tus ojos- expresa la muchacha algo tímida.

Tokaku abochornada se enrojece mientras mantenía su mirada estoica.

-Telepatía Azuma, no te olvides- ríe Yuri -Las dejo solas- se va divirtiéndose con lo sucedido.

Haru y Tokaku se miraban sin articular palabras demasiado avergonzadas como para hacerlo.

Azuma logra decir sin reponerse -Estúpida telepatía.

 **Bien camaradas hemos llegado al fin de este capítulo, comentarios, alabanzas e improperios son bien recibidos porque como siempre digo "De todo se aprende", Saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**

 **¡Larga vida al YURI!**

 **P.D: Algo que no entiendan pregunten y comenzaré a responder dudas al final de la próxima actualización claro que a los que tengan cuenta responderé con un mensaje privado pero de igual modo mostraré la respuesta para otros que también tengan la misma duda.**


	4. Fulgurante Luz Estelar

**Hola, lamento la tardanza estuve ocupado pero nunca me olvidé de ustedes, presentaré una comunidad global de superhéroes, habrán muchos nombres pero solo un par deberán de acordarse para futuras entregas ya se darán cuenta cuales, en fin sigan por favor.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: FULGURANTE LUZ ESTELAR**

El origen de todo empieza con energía y una luz que quema e ilumina el cosmos de proporciones tales que el término colosal o cualquier sinónimo ni se acercan a describir un ápice del inconcebible poder que dio origen a todo lo conocido y desconocido, lo que fue, lo que será y lo que nunca debió ser, desde la partícula subatómica más ínfima al Cuásar más masivo, pero así como hay creación hay destrucción, la antítesis de todo lo creado fue hecho al mismo tiempo que nacía su opuesto, no existe uno sin el otro pero juntos no existe nada, un ente, no un dios hecho de la misma esencia opuesta a la creación busca regresar todo a lo que en un principio fue, nada.

Meichi Yuri una reconocida investigadora cósmica y telépata se hallaba en su observatorio junto a todo su equipo escaneando un extraño fenómeno que recientemente había aparecido en el espacio profundo.

-Según los escáneres espectro gráficos es una masa de antimateria que se mueve sin desviarse de su curso y se dirige al sistema solar a una velocidad teóricamente imposible- dice la castaña dejando sus papeles llenos de la investigación que realizó encima de la mesa donde sus compañeros de trabajo, superiores, políticos, científicos, militares y héroes veteranos del mundo se reunieron por primera vez en la historia.

-Algo desconocido y peligroso, se acerca y debemos interceptarlo- profiere Overpower, un héroe americano muy reconocido por su fuerza extrema y su recta moral.

-Concuerdo, pero antes de enfrentarlo deberíamos analizarlo, cosa que también debemos de hacer acercándonos- indica Colosal el cual era el pseudónimo de una Amazona que hace siglos peleaba al lado de los humanos.

Hermes se levanta y proclama –Basta de discusiones superfluas llenas de cobardía, esa cosa es una amenaza, y nosotros tenemos la obligación de detenerla, se enviará un equipo para investigar y entonces elaboraremos un plan, pero debemos hacerlo rápido.

-Es lo más coherente que nos tocaría hacer, me pondré en contacto con el Buró de Exploración Espacial para que planifique y ejecute las tareas de reconocimiento- indica Carl Newton, ministro de defensa estadounidense.

-Perfecto cuente con nuestros recursos y personal- menciona Fiona Xenidis, secretaria de la OTAN.

-Muy bien debemos empezar de inmediato- habla Sora Minato, Director del Observatorio que detectó la anomalía.

En la próxima semana se hicieron preparativos para la incursión, Overpower y Hermes serían los protectores de la nave mientras Yuri, Sora, Colosal y un par de científicos irían a realizar los análisis.

La nave inició su viaje desde la estación espacial internacional, fueron a Match 3 hasta que un agujero de gusano fue creado por la nave, todo el grupo lo atravesó, lo que hubieran sido años de viaje se convirtió en un par de minutos, llegaron al sistema solar de Alpha Centauri.

-Vaya, no sabía que era un sistema estelar triple- expresa Overpower por su comunicador aunque nadie escuchó nada.

"-No gastes aliento, no puedes hablar en el vacío, solo piensa y los transmitiré a los demás- indica Yuri mentalmente"

"-Entendido."

"-¿Alguien ve la anomalía?- inquiere Hermes usando su vista privilegiada para inspeccionar el espacio."

"-Señores, el Dr. Henderson al habla, no busquen el objeto es pura oscuridad, busquen lugares donde la luz de las estrellas no se pueda apreciar- indica uno de los investigadores."

"Meichi revisaba sus lecturas y lo encuentra -Señores 40 grados a la derecha y luego 25 hacia abajo- señala con prontitud."

"-Sí, es la anomalía, señores, hagan contacto visual pero no se acerquen demasiado- profiere la Dra. Cáceres."

Overpower y Hermes a dos millones de kilómetros del objeto logran verlo con claridad era una masa colosal que expulsaba un vaho oscuro, era como una gelatina que ondulaba en el vacío.

"-De solo verlo puedo asegurar que es antimateria- aclara Hermes."

"-Entonces regresen, si lo tocan serán consumidos- profiere Colosal."

"-¿Cómo detendremos esa cosa?- pregunta Overpower."

"Yuri escribía en su panel, trabajaba rápido para sacar sus cálculos -Por el tamaño que describe mi pantalla necesitaremos lanzarle un sistema planetario o un sol."

"-Por muy fuerte que sea no puedo mover planetas con la velocidad que necesitamos, además requiero de algo que envuelva el planeta para que yo pueda tirar o empujar de lo contrario al ejercer presión en la superficie planetaria solo terminaría atravesando todo el cuerpo celeste- menciona Overpower todavía en frente de la anomalía junto a Hermes."

"-No hay otro sistema planetario después de este, si no lo detenemos aquí no podremos pararlo después- comenta Colosal."

"-Si tan solo lo hubiéramos detectado antes- gruñe el Dr. Henderson."

"-Requerimos la asistencia de un cuerpo de linternas- menciona el Dr. Minato."

"Yuri con duda expresa -Si esta cosa llegó hasta aquí eso implica que las linternas no pudieron contenerlo y ya que no recibimos información suya sobre esta anomalía es correcto suponer que fueron devastados."

Esa lógica los golpeó con tal desazón que Minato y Cáceres empezaron a derramar lágrimas de impotencia -No es cierto, no- masculla la mujer.

"-No hay nada que pueda detenerlo ya- reflexiona Overpower -Tal vez con energía podamos frenarlo hasta pensar en algo."

"-Tengo una idea- medita Hermes al momento que sonríe -Usaremos energía para frenar a esta cosa dándoles tiempo para que acumulen meteoritos de la capa externa del sistema solar, ahí hay suficiente materia para contrarrestar la antimateria, y deberán enviar más héroes que proyecten energía para que les demos más tiempo todavía."

En la nave todos empiezan a analizar esa idea -Es lo único que podemos hacer a estas alturas- menciona Yuri, todos parecen estar de acuerdo -Hay que hacerlo.

-Comenzaré a abrir el agujero de gusano- indica Colosal.

"-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- el dolor de Overpower golpeó tan fuerte la mente de Yuri que esta se desplomó."

Afuera Hermes con sus rayos le salva la vida a su amigo, tentáculos negros de más de un millón de kilómetros se habían expandido sutilmente hasta alcanzar la pierna de Overpower y al instante había perdido su miembro izquierdo hasta la rodilla, con su visión calorífica cauteriza la herida, Hermes retrocede a gran velocidad llevándose a su camarada y disparando rayos con su caduceo, ya lejos del peligro mira la nave que es golpeada por aquellas prolongaciones y empezaba a desintegrarse y ante su impotencia solo miraba.

-¿El portal se está activando?- pregunta Cáceres desesperada.

-Solo unos cálculos más- dice Colosal angustiada, repentinamente las negras prolongaciones se abrieron paso en el puente alcanzando a la Amazona partiéndola a la mitad, el cuerpo cae sobre el panel, y un portal empieza a abrirse.

-Las coordenadas nos envían a la estrella Vega- dice Sora golpeando sus mandos, la computadora falló pues sus circuitos se quemaron y ya no podrían abrir otro agujero de gusano -Fue un placer señores pero ya estamos condenados- se sentó y dejó que la oscuridad le consumiera.

Henderson y Cáceres corren a las cápsulas dejando a Yuri a su suerte.

Meichi se levanta estando a pocos metros de los tentáculos de inmediato se empuja hacia la pared con sus poderes, se levanta y la nave empieza a partirse, envuelve su cuerpo en una esfera de energía y es succionada fuera de la nave con su gran habilidad para manipular sus campos psíquicos estabiliza la esfera, se aparta del camino de esas prolongaciones oscuras, busca con su mirada algo que la ayudase, al ver el portal se dirige hacia allá sin saber a donde llevaba, mientras iba ve a una cápsula de escape volar lejos del portal, Yuri sabía que esa cápsula jamás llegaría a la Tierra y que ni siquiera Hermes podía llevarla antes de que murieran de hambre o por falta de oxígeno, y no entendía porque no entraron al portal pero sabía que si ella no ingresaba tendría la misma suerte que esa cápsula así que llena de pánico entró.

Tras unos minutos en los que luces estroboscópicas brillaban sin cesar, apareció frente a una gran luz blanca -Oh, mierda- masculla aterrada, era una estrella blanca y ella estaba en un lugar donde la atracción gravitacional le hacía imposible escapar de su destino -Bien Kami-sama, llegó el fin de la humanidad y el mío, ¡pero qué final más glorioso!- clama sonriente, era verdad su cuerpo sería consumido por una estrella de alta densidad y que otro humano en el universo podría decir en el más allá que se necesitó de una estrella para quitarle la vida -¡Estrella será mejor que no dejes nada de mí!

Sentía mucho calor pero su voluntad no cedió, llegaría hasta el núcleo si era posible pues no quería quemarse lentamente si iba a morir pretendía hacerse polvo estelar al instante así que en lugar de luchar con la gravedad se lanzó hacia la estrella, en segundos sus ojos fueron cegados por la potente luz, el calor la asfixiaba pero se mantuvo firme no era tiempo todavía.

-Muerte no- escucha Meichi sorprendiéndose -Salvación- concluye la voz.

Yuri conmocionada por esa voz se percata de que ya no había calor, solo paz -Que sea como debe ser- dijo y deshizo su esfera psíquica la luz invadió todos sus poros entrando en su ser, sus células se llenaron de energía infinita y sus ojos percibieron por primera vez la verdad, no había sentido nada tan poderoso antes -Gracias, Kami-sama- la estrella colapsó y toda esa energía estaba ahora dentro de ella, ya no respiraba, ni sentía hambre o sed, era pura energía, levantó su mirada a los otros astros y vio toda la luz que de ellos salía y supo volver a donde la necesitaban.

Su cuerpo se volvió luz y se fundió con el espacio tiempo y tan rápido como llegó pudo regresar a donde sus amigos, se rearmó justo a tiempo para proyectar una ráfaga de luz que salvó a sus compañeros, deshaciendo todas las prolongaciones.

"-En el nombre de la Presencia- piensa Hermes al ver tal luz."

"-Ciertamente- responde Yuri -Ahora tenemos más posibilidades- sus células cargadas de energía no permitía a su cuerpo formar una silueta solo era una esfera de luz ante sus compañeros -Iré a la Tierra y armaré un contingente en el borde del sistema solar, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré?"

"-Excelente Yuri, esta cosa se mueve a velocidades más altas que la luz puedo darte a lo mucho seis meses que es lo que yo tardaría para llegar a la Tierra desde aquí."

"-Eso es mucha velocidad para mí- indica Overpower."

"-Descuida compañero yo te sostendré, tú solo dispara tu energía cósmica."

Yuri intenta ir hacia la cápsula de escape pero esta es engullida por la oscuridad antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Meichi aprieta la mandíbula y llena de impotencia se desaparece con un estallido de regreso a la Tierra, aparece en Venus, "Bien, supongo debo calibrar esto", lo intenta de nuevo y está en la órbita de la Tierra, "Perfecto, debo ir por mi sensei, bien cerebro a África", apunta sus ojos al continente y al desvanecerse se halla en Marte, "Malditos poderes deberían venir con un manual de uso, de acuerdo solo entre astros entonces", regresa a la Tierra y esta vez vuela a gran velocidad hacia su destino.

Al final llegó a África y fue a El Cairo, exactamente a las pirámides y llamó -¡Sobek! ¡Aparece!

-¿Quién llama a mi nombre sin respeto?- clama una voz monstruosa, un ser con cabeza de cocodrilo y cuerpo humanoide pero verdoso y escamoso se aparece en la base de la pirámide, vestía una armadura dorada y una corona ostentosa.

-Veo que cambiaste tu corona Atef por una Hemhem, Sobek- profiere Yuri confiada.

-Sobek-Ra para ti, Meichi Yuri- clama el lagarto en un instante se aparece frente a ella y de un golpe la estrella contra el suelo y le aplasta el cuello con el pie -Decepcionante, siendo el Avatar de las Estrellas esperaba que fueras rival.

-Oye, dame...un respiro...solo llevo dos horas con este poder- expresa con dificultad, no le sorprendió que Sobek supiera lo que pasaba pues él tenía habilidades psíquicas muy superiores a ella.

-Muchacha, yo nací con el mío- retira su pie y la levanta -¿Qué es lo que quieres, debes ser urgente para venir a mis dominios y llamarme de manera tan descortés si es que no pretendías morir?

-Tú sabes que ocurre, moriremos todos si tú y los tuyos no nos ayudan, algo más poderoso de lo que nunca has visto se acerca.

-Puedo sorprenderte, pero veo tus recuerdos sobre aquella masa oscura que lo devora todo- enuncia mirando al sol -Necesitaremos tu poder para vencer a esa cosa- expresa el cocodrilo -Ahora escucha, al igual que yo deberías poder absorber el poder solar, y expulsar esa energía, te ayudaría pero no respiro en el espacio, tendrás que hacerlo sola, convoquemos más héroes y regresaras con Hermes y desde el centro de gravedad de las estrellas en Alpha Centauri atacaras a esa abominación.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- indaga Yuri.

El lagarto regresa su mirada a la castaña y responde -Se aprende mucho en diez mil años de batallas y aventuras, bien, tú ve a América y habla con Quetzalcóatl y El Diablo de Jersey, ellos podrán ayudarte en el espacio, yo iré por Anubis y Minotauro, crearemos un hechizo para acumular esos asteroides desde los puntos astrales de las pirámides, ahora que lo pienso mejor también habla con Citlalicue y Xitlali para que nos ayuden cuando no estemos en dirección al camino de esa antimateria desde las pirámides del Sol y la Luna.

-Sabía que debía venir contigo.

-Todos lo saben, muévete- Yuri se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y desaparece -A lo mejor también hablo con Shu Rong para que me ayuden desde China.

El plan surtió efecto la masa total de la antimateria fue disminuido antes de salir de Alpha Centauri pero no sin antes cobrarse la vida de Overpower y el Diablo de Jersey, en espacio vacío solo Hermes y Quetzalcóatl podían emanar energía para reducir su marcha, Yuri ya casi con sus energías agotadas se acercó a sus compañeros.

"-Ya vamos tres meses y hemos reducido un cuarto de su tamaño, si acumulo energía durante mucho tiempo bien podría acabarlo con un solo ataque."

"Hermes con su respiración profusa comunica -Me ves, estoy hiperventilado y ni siquiera necesito respirar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para retrasarlo otros tres meses pero Meichi- su cansancio detuvo su pensar -No sobreviviré a esta epopeya y aunque me acosté con muchas mujeres no produje descendencia, soy el final del Olimpo, quisiera delegar mi poder a alguien es lo único que podría hacer para extender unas décadas la extinción de mi raza...- para su respiración."

"-Comprendo, cuando llegues a la Tierra busca a Tokaku Azuma, una peliazul de cabello corto y mirada severa, es inconfundible, estará de vacaciones pero nunca se va de Tokio, y es probable que la encuentres en la calle afrontando la situación, será una digna sucesora- indica y le pasa una imagen mental de la chica ."

"-Quería ofrecerte este poder pero tienes razón, no queremos que acumules demasiado poder."

"-Sí, al menos ya domino la teletransportación astral- Yuri observa a Quetzalcóatl producir grandes cantidades de energía para contener esa masa pero también cansado -Aguanta amigo, lo conseguiremos."

"Hermes levanta su caduceo y una nebulosa se crea desencadenando una tormenta eléctrica sobre la masa -Muere estúpida goma negra."

La antimateria se detuvo sorprendiendo a los tres personajes tomó forma humanoide y clamó "-Ni siquiera saben a quién enfrentan y aun así siguen interponiéndose, ahora sabrán lo que soy- esa energía oscura desprende luz golpeándolos -La luz reduce mi tamaño pero no mi poder y llegaré a la tierra consumiré a la entidad de la vida y seguiré con las demás hasta que ningún emoción exista en el cosmos y entonces lo regresaré a la oscuridad de la que salió y ustedes no me detendrán."

"-Míranos intentarlo- Yuri se esfuma."

Aparece en Plutón y desde ahí observa el muro de roca y metal que habían logrado crear los seres místicos de la Tierra, ese muro era de tamaño más grande que Júpiter y tan compactado que los meteoritos que golpeaban al azar se quedaban pegados, cada segundo incontable polvo estelar y asteroides se fusionaban, desde las pirámides trabajaban ocho horas en los tres sectores era todo el tiempo que cada uno estaba de cara al muro y así cubrían las 24 horas manteniendo firme e incesante la construcción de esa barrera, Yuri conforme con el avance va a la Tierra en busca de otros héroes que contengan hasta último momento a esa entidad.

Llega de nuevo a las pirámides de Egipto en busca de Sobek, aquel Dios antiguo tenía el don de la premonición y sabiduría, sobrevivió a cientos de guerras y batallas sin ser un Dios de la guerra pero era una entidad del sol y en cuanto a poder no conocía ser que se le equiparara en la faz de la Tierra.

-¡Sobek!-llama Meichi y al instante siente unos ojos amarillos mirándola con deseo asesino -¡Ra!- clama rápidamente la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iré al sol a recargarme hasta que llegue esa entidad, Jersey y Overpower cayeron necesito que otros contengan el avance de esa entidad cuando llegue al sistema solar para acumular toda la energía posible- indica con prisa.

Sobek se rasca el mentón unos segundos -Fafnir y Enkidu pueden ser la base de esa resistencia, Celeste y su grupo pueden ser el apoyo y de seguro los dragones del Pacífico funcionaran muy bien como retaguardia, déjalo en mis manos niña lo tendré listo.

-¿Niña? No recuerdo la última vez que alguien...

Sobek que siendo un lagarto de más de tres metros y lleno de impaciencia tomo con una sola mano a Yuri por la cintura y la arrojó al aire gritando -¡No pierdas tiempo maldición!- Yuri algo sacudida se fue sin decir más -Caray, estos héroes de ahora les gusta más charlar que trabajar.

Yuri ya en el sol piensa "-Vaya que grosero-" empezó a absorber la energía.

Pasaron los meses y en el borde del sistema solar se habían formado Fafnir el dragón de llama dorada cuya avaricia fue tal que se tragó su oro y mató a sus hermanos, tras siglos de arrepentimiento el oro se fundió en sus órganos y para conseguir perdón y llegar al Valhalla ayuda a las personas y concede sabiduría; a su lado Enkidu, reencarnado en un mortal de medio oriente aún conserva sus ganas de batalla y tras ambos un robot de tamaño planetario formado por siete naves fusionados cada una pilotada por su respectiva dueña, estas eran conocidas como "Pléyades ", y su mecha recibía el nombre de "Atlas", llegó más allá de las estrellas junto con su capitana Celeste Mérope y sus hermanas que eran el resto de la tripulación, con su magia y tecnología ocultaron la pared de meteoritos para que el enemigo no pudiera rodearla.

A la altura de Júpiter cuatro seres mitad dragón acumulaban una espesa nube de hidrógeno en el espacio cercano con el gas del mismo planeta.

Pronto se divisa destellos de energía acercándose al sistema solar, Quetzalcóatl se repliega hasta sus compañeros "-No puedo continuar, me repondré en la tierra encárguense desde aquí-" se funde con el cosmos y desaparece.

"-Un dios huye Enkidu, tal parece que este será el día que reponga mis males ofreciendo mi vida- comenta Fafnir mientras el pecho se le comenzaba a iluminar con el color del oro."

Enkidu aprieta sus puños y estos se encienden en fuego "-Será un buen desafío."

-Pléyades, preparen motores, carguen la ráfaga estelar y esperen- avisa Mérope por el comunicador.

-Entendido- responden al unísono.

-Bien hermanas, hemos escuchado la amenaza que representa este ser así que les diré, demos lo mejor de nosotras, no retrocederemos hasta haberle hecho el máximo daño posible.

-¡Que las estrellas nos concedan su luz!- claman.

Hermes se reúne con ellos y aprovecha la telepatía de Fafnir para comunicar "-No voy a sobrevivir pero no piensen que se liberarán de mi cuando caiga".

"-No creas que viviré tras esto, hoy daré mi vida y pagaré mis pecados-" clama Fafnir y lanza su fuego dorado contra la energía oscura "-No lo dejen pasar".

Enkidu posiciona sus manos y un fuego místico se dispara contra su enemigo.

Hermes con sus últimas energías invocó el trueno del olimpo, todo su cuerpo se llenó de energía azul y su mirada se volvió severa mientras sin cesar disparaba sus relámpagos.

En ese silencio abrumador del vacío los destellos revolotean mientras chocan con la energía oscura dando un lúgubre espectáculo.

-Cañón estelar cargado- dice Maya.

-¡Fuego!- ordena Mérope.

Las cuatro energías detuvieron en seco a la gran entidad, rápidamente empezó a encogerse, sin darse cuenta las prolongaciones los habían rodeado.

"-Es la hora-" dijo Fafnir y lanzándose encendido en fuego embistió a aquel ente, una bola de fuego estalló fragmentando esa energía por todos lados.

"-Maldito suicida-" se dice Hermes.

-Sistemas fallando, ¿qué ocurre?- profiere Maya.

-Fisuras, la materia oscura está consumiendo la nave- indica Alcíone -Perdemos presurización.

-Activen el aura cósmica, con eso nos estabilizaremos- ordena Mérope.

El aura cubre al robot y se deshacen del problema.

Sus sistemas de nuevo en funcionamiento están listos para enfrentar al ente que se había rearmado y tomado una forma humanoide.

"-Suficiente de su ridícula resistencia-" la entidad ataca al robot, al chocar la materia oscura deshizo el artefacto.

-¡Mierda! Los escudos no resisten- profiere Mérope -Hermanas, esa cosa debe chocar pero no puedo dejar que mueran, tendrán que perdonarme- profiere al activar las cápsulas de escape de todas menos la de ella -No lloren el capitán siempre se hunde con su nave- profiere con sus ojos derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

-¡Hermana!- grita Maya desde su cápsula al ver a como la masa oscura consumía el robot, no pudo evitar llorar y tampoco pudieron sus demás hermanas.

Hermes llegó a las cápsulas y las rescató sacándolas del rango de la entidad pues la pared debía cerrarse para realmente dañarlo, con su velocidad no tardó nada.

Sobek desde la tierra estaba en la punta de la pirámide controlando el solo la pared de roca, desde ahí podía observar todo lo que acontecía -Mérope, serás vengada- levanta su mano y cierra su puño al clamar -¡Sobek-Ra lo jura! ¡Morirás escoria!

La entidad choca contra la pared de meteoritos se ve rodeado por rocas de metal mientras rápidamente se cerraban a su alrededor.

La piedra emulsiona y estalla arrojando escoria en todas direcciones, la masa oscura redujo considerablemente su tamaño hasta ser como Neptuno, retoma su camino enfurecido.

Los dragones del Pacífico detectan la amenaza, ven al ser acercarse a una velocidad inconmensurable "-Humboldt, detente ya viene-" clama un tipo de rostro reptiliano, alas enormes y una armadura verdosa.

"-Ya lo vi Kuroshio-" transmite del mismo modo un ser reptiliano con alas pero de armadura roja.

"-California preparada-" enuncia la integrante femenina del grupo que era prácticamente igual a los otros solo que de armadura azul.

"-Kamchatka, frena su avance para que reciba todo el impacto-" ordena Kuroshio el líder del grupo pero no por ello el más fuerte de los cuatro.

Un reptil más corpulento que los otros con una armadura dorada se pone en medio del gas que reunieron observa la masa oscura y se dice "-Por la madre Rusia-" extiende sus brazos usando toda su concentración para frenar al enemigo con su telequinesis, logra su cometido y cuando estaba demasiado cerca se teletransporta.

California escupe fuego encendiendo el hidrógeno creando por un instante un sol en miniatura la entidad en llamas ignora al grupo y con una nueva aceleración continúa a la Tierra, su tamaño disminuía constantemente.

Yuri en el sol sentía todas sus células vibrando descontroladas "-Yuri, mueve ese redondo trasero de regreso a la Tierra, se acabó el tiempo-" llama Sobek.

"-¿Me ves el trasero?-" dice incómoda "-Hentai-" gruñe furiosa.

"-Sólo muévete-" ordena el lagarto.

Yuri con el extra de ira llega a la órbita terrestre donde los héroes que todavía vivían contenían a la entidad pero no evitaban que las sombras de energía oscura que salían de él cayeran a la Tierra.

Comenzó a concentrar su energía para dispararla, de pronto vio a Azuma brillando como Hermes, su amigo ya no estaba y solo ella quedaba para salvarlos a todos y lo haría, tras charlar un poco con Azuma se lanzó contra su oponente.

Emitió una energía del tamaño de un continente contra el debilitado ente que resistía sus embates, Azuma se le unió y juntas lo eliminaron, por primera vez todos los héroes del mundo se habían juntado para derrotar una amenaza inconcebible.

Un mes después...

Yuri llega a un templo a orillas del Nilo, en las paredes varias imágenes de Sobek grabadas junto a jeroglíficos, ella cruzó las enormes columnas de la entrada, siguió hasta el fondo donde el templo se unía al río con una piscina enorme llena de cocodrilos, una cabeza enorme apenas se asomaba por encima del agua, era imposible que ese fuera Sobek, a lo máximo media tres metros de largo pero ese lagarto de ahí parecía llegar a los seis, Yuri no sabía que era eso así que con cautela llamó -Sobek-Ra.

El animal en el agua se incorpora y sus dimensiones sorprenden a Yuri era como de doce metros -Al fin algo de respeto, Yuri-sama- profiere el lagarto esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo eres tan grande?- inquiere estupefacta.

-Así soy realmente mi armadura contiene mi poder y mi tamaño.

Yuri ve una burbuja reventar en su cabeza -Tú podías haber vencido a esa cosa solo- expresa enojada apretando los puños.

-Sí y lo hubiera hecho pero te vi- menciona sereno -Así que decidí hacer lo mínimo y dejar que te encargues, ya estoy demasiado viejo para extenuarme en combate, ahora solo quiero descansar y relajarme en mi harem- profiere mientras se ubica en el trono del templo.

-Oh con que eso son esos cocodrilos- dice más calmada -De acuerdo vine aquí para informarte que en dos días tendremos la reunión oficial para conformar un nuevo organismo global para la protección del planeta, quiero que vayas tengo planeado nombrarte como representante.

-Suena a mucho trabajo, iré pero no me nomines.

-Bien- pronuncia Yuri.

Llegó el día de la reunión que se llevó a cabo en Berlín.

-Sean todos bienvenidos, como saben hoy elegiremos un representante, podrán ser nominadas una persona por continente habitado y tras las elecciones elegiremos un nombre oficial para la organización, si esto no tiene protocolo no me juzguen ustedes pidieron mi ayuda- expresa una mujer de tez oscura con orejas de chacal, su cabellera era negra también, usaba una diadema dorada y un elegante vestido blanco de algodón egipcio -Bien podemos comenzar.

-La Comunidad Heroica de América postula a David Cóatl, encarnación de Quetzalcóatl- indica una mujer de cabello rubio.

-De acuerdo, Meredith Douglas, Clash, nomina a David Cóatl- dice la mujer en el estrado al anotarlo.

-Gracias, Anubis su excelencia- dice Meredith al sentarse.

Un hombre corpulento dice al levantarse –La Federación de Repúblicas Asiáticas postula a Enkidu Bin-Assad.

-Yuri Kuchenko, Kamchatka, nomina a Enkidu.

Al momento que el ruso se sentaba se incorpora una mujer -La Coalición de Ultramar nomina a Kamehameha VI, Reina de Hawái.

-Kale Okelani, Koa, nombra a Kamehameha- dice al momento que se sienta la hawaiana.

-La Organización de Protección Europea nomina a Sir Lancelot- proclama una mujer de cabello rojo.

La mujer anota -Cloe Highlander, Secretaría de la Unión Europea nomina a Sir Lancelot.

Cloe se sienta y Anubis revisa su laptop -Bien, falta África.

Los héroes ven levantarse a Sobek-Ra, todos lo conocían, prácticamente fue él quien organizó la protección del planeta en la última crisis, el respeto hacia su presencia era absoluta, ningún héroe o villano se atrevía a enfrentarlo, todos prestaron atención a lo que diría -El Cónclave Africano nomina a Yuri Meichi. Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos extrañados con esa elección, ya conocían a Yuri estaba en muy buena estima con todos pues salvó el planeta pero era muy joven no llegaba ni a los veinticinco aunque nadie estaba más sorprendida que la misma Yuri.

-Escuchen, ella es joven y en eso mismo radica su fortaleza, los otros nominados superan el siglo de vida, uno pensaría que con tanto tiempo sobre la Tierra hubieran resuelto sus diferencias pero no y yo me incluyo en ese grupo, fue esa mujer con una fracción de vida que la nuestra la que tras enfrentar el cataclismo nos buscó y gracias a ella estamos aquí dividiéndonos de nuevo con burocracia, estos viejos buitres que ahora están nominados solo buscan gloria pues poder les sobra- fue un insulto para todos ellos, claro que no iban a reclamar y provocar un barullo así que lo dejaron continuar -Pero ella hizo todo solo por paz igual que los héroes, hermanos y amigos que cayeron, ellos se sacrificaron para proteger este mundo y si queremos respetar su memoria nuestro representante debe tener los mismos valores, sí, es inexperta pero nadie nace sabiendo todo y le podemos ayudar y por ende a nosotros mismos.

Kamehameha fue la primera en hablar -Tú impertinente forma de referirte a mí y a mis congéneres me desagrada, pero entendí lo que quieres, La Coalición de Ultramar retira su nominación y apoyará a Yuri.

Esto produjo una nueva oleada de susurros y bullicio.

-Callaos por favor- exclama una voz gruesa y elegante, era un hombre de negra cabellera y ojos azules -Acepto el agravio de Sobek-Ra, es verdad nuestros intereses personales nos mantuvieron separados, no puedo darle más que la razón, abdico del concurso, Yuri-sama sea bendecida con mi propicio apoyo.

David expresa apenas concluye Lancelot -Me parece que la señorita Yuri-sama es la indicada para el puesto, de todos modos podemos revocarla de no ser así.

-Sí, esto no es una democracia pero necesitamos quien nos represente- menciona Anubis.

Enkidu profiere -Eres una gran guerrera Yuri, pero sé que eres mejor estratega, probaremos tu liderazgo, además no es como si fuera un puesto permanente.

-Está decidido, Yuri Meichi, ¿tienes un alias?

-Yuri está bien.

-Yuri será la primera representante de la organización, el cargo se pondrá a votación de nuevo en dos años- proclama Anubis -Ahora un nombre para la organización, ¿alguna idea?

-Asociación de Protección Global- enuncia una mujer entre el grupo.

-Me gusta- dice Anubis al anotar -¿Quién lo dijo?

Una mujer rubia levanta la mano -¿Salamandra? Creí que estabas muerta- exclama Anubis y empieza a reír.

La mujer enrojece y clama -Ya deja de hacer ese chiste.

-Lo siento linda pero si tu novia es capaz de hacer terremotos y tú casa se derrumba en uno no deja mucho que pensar.

-Mis terremotos no se hacen de forma inconsciente- gruñe Clash -No la escuches cariño- dice al abrazar a su novia.

-Anubis- reclama Sobek.

-Perdón hermano no me resistí, ¿apoyan el nombre?

-Sí, no quiero que Sally siga triste- dice Kamchatka viendo como esta se cubría el rostro avergonzada.

-Sí, Anubis ¿por qué la molestas en un evento tan importante? Ya sabes cómo se pone- enuncia Enkidu.

-Bien le pondremos Asociación de Protección Global- dice Anubis molesta mientras escribe -Maldita- susurra.

-Anubis- dice Sobek.

-No dije nada.

-Gracias Sobek-Ra por tu confianza- dice Yuri al darle la mano al lagarto.

-Te la di apenas te vi hace quince años pero te la pude mostrar cuando flotabas a tu muerte- indica sonriente.

Yuri quedó estupefacta -Tú me salvaste, tú me diste este poder, ¿cómo?

-Soy un dios nací de una estrella, aunque mi poder no mengua lo hace mi cuerpo, ya no puedo viajar por el espacio ni teletransportarme, tampoco puedo usar velocidades cercanas o superiores a la luz para viajar, mi tiempo tal vez llegué en este siglo y con el poder que te he otorgado vivirás quinientos años, serían más si no fueras humana.

-Gracias.

-De nada Yuri-sama.

Se dieron otro apretón de manos y cada quién fue por su lado.

-Yuri-sama- llama Cloe.

-Hola, Cloe, ya nos conocimos en la convención de energía nuclear en Estocolmo- profiere Meichi al darle la mano.

-Leyó mi mente, ¿verdad?- dice con una cálida sonrisa -No importa...yo...ah...

-Bueno no tengo nada que hacer hoy me encantaría pasar la noche contigo- dice Yuri que de vez en cuando agradecía sus habilidades psíquicas.

-Nada serio, solo diversión, me pareciste muy linda desde ese día que nos conocimos y yo...pues...

-No has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?

-No, no con desconocidas.

Kamchatka llega y profiere -Cloe, conquistando chicas, pensé que ya dejaste las relaciones serias- ríe ante la incomodidad de la pelirroja -Mucho gusto Yuri-sama, soy Yuri...bueno eso ya lo sabía, un placer- se dan la mano -Sé que se ha vuelto muy conocida ahora que salvó el planeta pero déjeme decirle que me fascina su estudio sobre el espectro cósmico de los agujeros negros y el estudio conductual de un megalómano, además me sorprendió como manejó esa situación de rehenes en Kyoto con solo catorce años.

-Gracias, esa situación fue demandante a decir verdad- le agradó la actitud del chico no parecía con más de veinte años y fue sorprendida al revisarle los recuerdos pues había dicho la verdad -¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Sí, estudiamos juntos en Viena, pero no éramos compañeros, la conocí cuando...

-No lo cuentes- dice la mujer tapándole la boca -¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Claro.

Cuatro años después...

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- inquiere Sobek, Yuri y Anubis estaban sentadas tomando té.

-Estaba entrenando una nueva heroína, esta se teletransporta y se fue sin mí y ya que tú no estabas lejos vine a visitar.

Sobek se sienta junto a ellas y dice -Haruki Sagae, esa niña tiene potencial, deberías dejármela unas semanas y puedo darle la disciplina que tu no logras impartir.

-No, la última casi muere.

-Si obedecieran ciegamente las órdenes y sin miedo no pasaría.

Anubis inquiere cortésmente -¿Qué ha sido de la chica Azuma?

-Es una digna sucesora, no usa la armadura lo que la hace menos poderosa pero no hay necesidad todo está tranquilo.

Una chispa roja estalla cerca y aparece Haruki -Buenas tardes, perdón por irme Yuri-sama- dice nerviosa -Traje unas cervezas.

Sobek se levanta toma el six pack y lo arroja fuera de su casa por entre los pilares desapareciendo en el horizonte -No se bebe licor en mi templo- profiere con una mirada severa.

-Está bien- dice Haruki casi en un chillido, nunca lo había visto en persona pero sabía quién era.

-Puedes beber en el mío si no estás ocupada esta noche- ofrece Anubis al susurrarle al oído mientras le toca los hombros.

-Me encantaría- dice Sagae con una sonrisa tímida.

-No aceptes, ya cometí ese error, no olvides que es la diosa del inframundo- dice Meichi.

-Tú no la escuches- dice Anubis al lamerle la oreja.

Haruki de un salto se aparta y se coloca junto a Yuri -Gracias pero ya nos vamos- el par se desvanece.

Aparecen en la noche cálida de Tokio, Yuri da unos pasos y profiere -Hoy viste al ser más poderoso que yo haya conocido, si alguna vez entra en batalla ten por seguro que el Armagedón llegó a la Tierra.

-Orgullosa pelearé a su lado- expresa la pelirroja.

Yuri asiente concordando con su alumna -Oh, en una semana elegimos al próximo representante, quiero que apoyes al Guerrero Jaguar.

-¿No piensa ir por otro período?

-No, quizás en las próximas elecciones, una vez fue suficiente por ahora.

 **Gracias por leer, esperen en la próxima entrega el origen de los súcubos del grupo, ya saben escriban sus comentarios con sus más sinceras opiniones y preguntas y daré respuestas claras y concisas, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**


	5. Demonios Irónicos

**Saludos camaradas, ha pasado tiempo, lamento que no haya actualizado nada pero han sido tiempos difíciles y tuve que dedicarme a otras cosas, pero prometí que terminaría mis historias y solo la muerte puede evitar que cumpla mi promesa, no pienso dejar que este fandom muera, ya he visto otros alzarse y caer pero mientras yo siga aquí haré mi parte no lo duden, bueno pasen y disfruten.**

 **DEMONIOS IRÓNICOS**

El olor a alcohol y ácido producía un gran malestar a todos aquellos en la habitación, en medio de la habitación había dos camas quirúrgicas en las que yacían dos mujeres idénticas, grandes lámparas les apuntaban directamente, sus cuerpos mostraban significativos daños cutáneos y moretones, cuatro hombres con batas y mascarillas resguardaban el lugar.

Por la única puerta del lugar entran dos personas, un doctor y un hombre en una túnica negra y roja.

-¿Cómo es posible que no diga nada?- clama furioso el hombre de la túnica.

-Hermano Horaces comprenda, su fuerza de voluntad es fuerte- indica preocupado el doctor.

-¿No es posible que hayas matado a una de las tres partes de ella y siga resistiendo?

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo pero no hablará, ¿qué haremos con ella?

Horaces suspira y mirando el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer suspira –Tendremos que usar métodos menos convencionales, llévala al santuario pediremos ayuda a nuestro señor.

* * *

En una edificación exuberante a las afueras de la ciudad se había reunido los acólitos del demonio interdimensional Trigon, todos iban con capuchas negras y detalles en rojo, Horaces como sumo sacerdote llevaba una máscara con cuernos y desde el podio enuncia sus horridas plegarias, en el centro del lugar había un altar en la mitad de un círculo de invocaciones los dos cuerpos de la mujer yacían encima atados con cadenas.

Horaces levanta los brazos mientras el círculo irradiaba una luz púrpura –Hazte presente señor infernal, maestro terrible, hijo de Lucifer, amo Trigon príncipe del infierno, tus hijos te llaman con un presente- dos acólitos se acercan al altar con dagas –Recibe esta sangre como ofrenda- cortan las muñecas dejando que la sangre se derrame en el piso.

El brillo se intensifica hasta cegar a todos, del pentagrama emerge el demonio interdimensional en todo su esplendor con sus cuernos imponentes y sus múltiples ojos amarillos –Son muy valientes al invocarme habiendo perdido a mi semilla.

Todos se inclinaron hasta tocar el frío concreto con su frente, Horaces clama sin levantar la mirada –Le hemos fallado mi señor, suplicamos tu perdón, ofrécenos tu guía para cumplir tus designios amo nuestro, hace una semana que la perdimos.

-Soy benevolente en verdad, considérense afortunados pues sé dónde está, en un planeta de esta misma galaxia, lo conocen como Tierra, uno de los muchos planetas lacayos de Uxas.

-Cobardes igual que nuestros líderes ya no pelean, se han sometido ante el Nuevo Dios, tú mi señor nos liberarás, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Dinos como ir allá!

-No tienen la tecnología para viajar hasta allá y no voy a esperar a que la desarrollen, enviaré a dos de mis sirvientes, pero necesitarán un cuerpo físico para entrar- Trigon se percata de los cuerpos amordazados y atados que aún retenían calor a pesar de sus pálidos rostros –Esta mujer será útil.

Levanta sus brazos y emergen dos demonios femeninos de entre un humo rosa y morado –Zalir- dice al posar su mano en el hombro de la pelirosa y al poner la otra sobre la pelimorada profiere –Gomory, buscarán a mi hija no me importa cuánto tarden pero deben hallar y hacer que me abra paso a esta dimensión, está en la tierra viajó en una nave hace una semana.

Los demonios se inclinan con una reverencia y entran a los cuerpos, la mujer se retuerce y gime en agonía mientras sus entrañas hervían y su piel emulsionaba, los cuerpos se convirtieron en unas masas pegajosas y amorfas, se reconstituyen en un estallido sulfuroso y repentino tomando la forma de los demonios.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- grita Gomory sosteniéndose la cabeza -¡Nooo! Puedo escuchar lo que piensas- clama horrorizada -Zalir, no rechazo un cuerpo femenino pero ¿por qué es en lo único que piensas?

-Calla, azote de las insatisfechas.

-¡Aaah! ¿Cómo te atreves?- gruñe enfadada –Te mostraré algo de satisfacción.

-¡A callar!- retumba el lugar con el grito de Trigon –Nada me gustaría más que ver como dos súcubos resuelven sus riñas pero esto es importante. No me fallen o lo pagaran.

-No amo, nosotras sus fieles siervas aseguramos nuestro éxito- proclaman con temor.

-Bien, desaparezcan- enuncia y el par se desvanece entre un humo negro que echa chispas, Trigon se dirige a sus seguidores –Es todo, rueguen por mi regreso para que los libere de la tiranía del Nuevo Dios- con otra luz cegadora desaparece.

Los adoradores del demonio que por temor no había alzado la cabeza se levantan por fin.

-¿Hermano qué ha pasado?

-La misión ya no está más en nuestras manos, Trigon es un ser inmortal puede esperar por milenios nosotros tendremos que hacer igual- proclama –Alabado sea Trigon.

-¡Alabado sea Trigon!

Horaces se acerca a uno de sus capellanes y comenta –Hay que revisar las cámaras, y con los planos actualizaremos nuestro video propagandístico.

* * *

Ya en la tierra…

El par de súcubos se miraban fijamente la una a la otra sin decir nada pues podían oírse a través de sus pensamientos.

Zalir rompe el silencio –Basta de esta tontería, maldito cuerpo que nos tiene unidas, voy a bloquearte- y con un ademán ya no se escuchaban.

-Vaya no sabía que podíamos hacer eso.

-Yo tampoco pero debía intentar.

Gomory pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza y pregunta -¿Cómo la buscamos?

-Apenas es una niña recién nacida, no tiene preferencia sexual y no siente deseo sexual, sus poderes ni siquiera surgirán si no hay quien le enseñe.

-Bueno podemos esperar a que cumpla 16 y se vuelva lesbiana o 24 y que sea insensible en el amor, a lo mejor tienes suerte tú, el 70% de la población de este planeta son mujeres.

Zalir hace un mohín y profiere –Yo al igual que tú debo ser invocada, y no creo que alguien llegue a enseñarle demonología.

Gomory empieza a volar y menciona –Viajo en una nave, averigüemos cosas que se hayan estrellado recientemente.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido en tu mísera existencia- profiere emocionada -Hay que ser precavidas todos los planetas bajo la protección del Nuevo Dios poseen fuerzas de defensa globalizadas, debemos pasar desapercibidas- el demonio se convierte a su forma humana mejorando considerablemente la figura del cuerpo original y teniendo rasgos caucásicos aunque conservó su cabello rosa.

Gomory hizo lo mismo pero siendo moderada en la proporción del busto a diferencia de su compañera –A trabajar.

Esa misma noche terminaron en el Penthouse de un hotel en Alemania siendo acompañantes de una joven acaudalada y derrochadora a la que sometieron con sexo de forma rápida dejándola casi sin fuerza vital.

-Me gusta este lugar, ¿podemos quedarnos con ella en lo que buscamos a la hija del amo?- inquiere Gomory.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, hay muchas lesbianas en este mundo y planeo aprovechar 3.

Gomory levanta una ceja y profiere -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin que te invoquen?

-Cuarenta años, se olvidaron de mi con toda esta libertad sexual.

-De acuerdo, te daré un poco de mí cuando termine de buscar- empieza a escribir en la laptop de su acompañante, busca un par de segundos y profiere –Hay seis naves alienígenas que se estrellaron registradas en toda la historia, cinco de ellas llevaban múltiples tripulantes, cuatro de apokolips y una de Oa, solo tenemos una opción que seguir cayó en Japón, no hallaron ocupantes pero sospechan de que fue usada por una forma de vida pequeña.

-Es nuestra nave, ¿hace cuánto fue?

-Seis años.

Zalir pensativa pregunta -¿Agujero de gusano?

-Seguramente, si no sabes cómo controlarlos nunca se sabe cuándo o en donde terminarás.

-Perfecto siempre quise regresar a mis rasgos asiáticos- profiere al transformar su rostro.

Gomory confundida inquiere -¿Creí que eras del tártaro?

-Sí, de la región del tártaro, no del "Tártaro", no nací siendo un demonio.

-Oh, yo tampoco, nací en los altos del Golán- sonríe sin recibir respuesta, entonces suspira y dice –Bien, me gustan las japonesas quiero ser una- su rostro cambia y sonriendo de nuevo menciona –Es una lástima que no la podamos llevar- con unos saltos coquetos se acerca a la mujer tendida en la cama y deposita un beso en la mejilla y se sorprende de sobremanera –Zalir, ¿creo que está muerta?

-A lo mejor absorbí más de lo que debía- comenta con serenidad –Pero era tan deliciosa 3- silba relamiéndose.

-Ja, y a mí me dicen que me sobrepaso con los que me invocan.

-Sí lo haces.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado- dice rápidamente -¿Quieres tener sexo ahora?- pregunta provocativamente.

-No, vamos a Japón, mientras más rápido la encontremos más rápido contentaremos a Trigon y si sale todo bien puedo pedir por fin mi propio planeta- dice emocionada.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué le das al jefe para qué esté pensando en darte un planeta?

-Soy la patrona de las lesbianas, lo entretengo con orgías durante sus reuniones con sus comandantes, solo ven pero les encanta lo que ven 3.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Japón…

El par de demonios se veían -¿Ideas?- inquiere Zalir.

-Ni una puta idea la verdad, pero ¿qué tanto puede tomarnos encontrarla?

15 años después…

Un par de mujeres estaban acomodadas en un banco en un parque de Tokio.

-Oye Isuke, ¿tú mataste a esa mujer que hallaron ayer en la playa?- indaga la pelimorada.

La pelirosa revisaba su celular al contestar –Sí.

-¿No las pruebas más de una vez?

-Si tienen sexo conmigo son mías por siempre, ahora me esperaran en el infierno junto al resto de mi harem- deja su celular para preguntar -¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

-¿Crees que hayas matado a la hija del jefe en una de tus conquistas?

-Pfft! No seas ridícula, ella debería tener más energía de la que yo sería capaz de absorber- responde cortante –Otoya, ¿las parejas que acabaste por estar insatisfechas en la parte sexual?

-No sé, supongo que no- se mueve un poco -¿No estaremos llamando demasiado la atención?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Reconozco a esas que vienen ahí.

Eran Kusanagi y Aoi Senko que en sus armaduras de combate se acercaban a donde ellas estaban.

-¿Crees que vengan por nosotras?- inquiere Otoya.

El par se pone en frente de las dos y Kusanagi enuncia con solidez –No se resistan.

-Fueron las cámaras de seguridad estoy segura- expresa Isuke sin hacer mayor caso a esas dos, se levanta y riendo declara –Me resistiré.

Cambiando a su forma demoníaca manda a volar al par –Vámonos de aquí.

Los súcubos en una humareda se desvanecen, aparecen en el exterior de la ciudad cerca de una autopista –Grandioso, ya nos tienen fichadas, tendremos que cambiar de rostro- gruñe la pelirosa.

-No lo hagas, me gusta el que tienes- dice una voz burlona –Así que hazme un favor y evítame tener que dañarlo.

El par miran a la mujer que les habló, su cabellera era roja, sus ojos amarillos y sus puños eran de fuego, las demonios intercambian miradas –Es ella- El par regresa a sus formas humanas y sonrientes se le acercan.

Haruki apagando sus puños dice –Bien, me gusta cuando son cooperativas.

Isuke de forma coqueta le toca el brazo y le dice con una mirada lasciva -¿Es lo único que te gusta de nosotras?

-¿Uh?- Sagae se sonrojó hasta que su cara obtuvo el mismo color de su cabello.

"-Brighid, ¿las tienes?- pregunta Aoi Senko por el comunicador".

-Sí, aquí las tengo- dice nerviosa.

"-¿Entraste en ofensiva?"

-No en realidad me tienen a la defensiva, jejejeje- ríe histérica.

-Deja eso, debes venir a jugar con nosotras, te enseñaremos cosas exquisitas- dice Otoya susurrándole al oído.

Un destello azul provoca un gran levantamiento de polvo –Ya veo a lo que te referías- profiere de forma estoica la velocista.

-Vámonos, no necesitamos de ella, solo te queremos a ti lindura- susurra la pelirosa.

-¿Qué les parece si me acompañan? Prometo que no les pasará nada y después podemos hablar de lo que deseen- ofrece la pelirroja.

El par de súcubos se miran nuevamente pensando en las opciones, le seguirían el juego –Bien, pero prométeme que no nos dejarás solas- dice Otoya dándole un cálido beso en los labios dejando atónita a la pelirroja.

-Sí, te queremos cerca nuestro- dice la pelirosa presionando su cuerpo contra ella para alcanzar su boca de la cual disfruta de manera morbosa provocando aún más excitación.

-¡Sagae!- reclama la peliazul.

-Lo siento- pronuncia la pelirroja –Pero míralas.

En una sala de interrogatorio en un edifico de la GHK los súcubos eran importunadas por Suzu -¿Entonces aceptan sus cargos?- inquiere confundida.

-Sí, claro que lo hicimos, me acuerdo de todo eso pero en serio tráeme a la pelirroja, queremos hablar con ella- dice la pelimorada.

-Pero no es posible, ahora que aceptaron todos los cargos debemos ponerlas en custodia y prepararlas para ir a una prisión de metahumanos- indica la peliceleste.

Isuke suspira y profiere –Mira, no somos humanas no nos pueden contener, si no nos dan a la pelirroja no seguiremos sus juegos- el par desaparece de la habitación.

En la cafetería del edificio Sagae comía junto con Namatame.

-No dejan de pedirte, Haruki, ¿las conoces?

-No, pero como me gustaría la verdad.

Namatame con seriedad enuncia –Mataron 53 personas.

-Bueno…- pronuncia nerviosa.

-De hecho fueron más de cien- dice Otoya que apareció tras un estallido de humo.

-Ya nos cansamos de estas tonterías ven con nosotras- dice Isuke al tomarle un brazo mientras su compañera agarraba el otro brazo y en un parpadeo las tres desaparecieron.

Namatame sorprendida solo mueve la cabeza buscando una pista de donde podrían estar, se levanta y suspira –Todavía tengo hambre- pero rápidamente toma su casco y va en busca de Suzu para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

El trío se trasladó a un atolón en el Pacífico, Haruki se separó rápidamente y colocó en posición de combate, dividiéndose en tres aunque las otras dos estaban desnudas pues no tenía ropa ahí ni la ropa Carggite que se dividía con su gente.

-Me quieren aquí estoy- dicen con confianza.

Los súcubos se lanzan atrapando a las partes desnudas, sin miramientos comenzaron a acariciarlas y besarlas.

-Vaya no me refería a eso- Haruki se vuelve a unir en una sola –De acuerdo, no quieren pelear conmigo, así que hablemos- propone con una sonrisa sonrojada – ¿Qué quieren exactamente?

-Nada más ni nada menos que a ti- pronuncia Isuke pegándose a ella.

-Sí, te gustará estar con nosotras- se insinúa Otoya haciendo igual que su compañera.

Haruki sentía como su piel se calentaba y estaba segura que su cabello estaba ya en llamas –No puedo negarme, seguro me darán algún castigo o multa pero estoy segura que harán que valga la pena.

-No lo dudes cariño 3.

Tres semanas después…

-¿Alguien sabe de Akai Akuma?- pregunta Yuri.

-Ni idea, desde ese pico de temperatura en el atolón de bikini hace tres semanas no tenemos otra pista de ella- menciona Shiena manipulando los hologramas.

-Dudo que esté muerta, pero si estoy segura que está combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas contra esos demonios- profiere Chitaru.

-Ja. Yo vi como estaba con ellas, se las está cogiendo como con esa recepcionista en Brazil- profiere Azuma.

-De hecho era abogada- profiere Banba.

-¿Lo creen?- inquiere Namatame.

-Lo veo posible- menciona Suzu.

Una enorme nube negra inunda el lugar y cuando se disipa aparece Haruki con las dos fugitivas.

–Hola- saluda nerviosa.

Meichi acercándose a la pelirroja espeta –Más vale que tengas una buena explicación.

-Bueno ellas son súcubos así que se alimentan de la energía de las personas, está en su naturaleza y como la energía humana es limitada terminan vacíandola…- explicaba Haruki mientras temblaba ante la mirada de la castaña.

Yuri levanta la mano –Alto, ya veo por donde vas, vas a decirme que te quieres sacrificar entregando tu cuerpo a ellas para que no lastimen a otros, ¿corrígeme si me equivoco?

-Bueno yo no iba a usar el término sacrificar- menciona rascándose la nuca.

-Prometemos ser niñas buenas mientras nos dejen con ella 3- silba provocativamente.

-Sí, nos portaremos bien 3- imita Otoya –Es más prometemos ayudar.

Yuri trata de usar sus poderes para acceder a sus pensamientos pero era inútil no podía –Realmente no son humanas- replicó con rabia.

-¿Entonces sí?- pregunta la pelirroja.

Yuri indaga con estoicismo -No se quedarán quietas si me niego, ¿verdad?

-No 3.

-Shiena, ¿tengo opciones?

-Lo dudo, se supone que este lugar es a prueba de teletransportaciones y aquí están, y las prisiones tienen la misma tecnología- señala con sutileza.

-Eso pensé- suspira derrotada –Sagae te harás responsable de ellas, y ya veré que hacer para reprenderte… ¡y deja de recordar la fornicación que tuvieron en Venus!

-¡Sí señora!- clama poniéndose en firme.

-Retírate con tus amiguitas antes de que cambie de opinión- al instante fue obedecida, Yuri solo se frota la frente sintiendo una migraña próxima.

-Te dije que estaba cogiendo- murmulla Azuma.

Meichi regresa su concentración al grupo –Bien, Sagae está viva, ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto?

-Hay reportes de un hechicero llamado SHAZAM que ha estado buscando un campeón- indica Shiena.

-El último campeón de Shazam casi acaba con la humanidad, fue siglos antes de la llegada de Lord Uxas- señala Shutou –En si SHAZAM es buena persona pero tras ese incidente se exilió a un plano mágico, si está aquí de nuevo debe querer heredar sus poderes y no lo culparía si se está poniendo exigente aunque eso no asegura que no se equivoque de nuevo.

-Kenmochi ponlo como prioridad naranja, hay que monitorear al mago y asegurarnos de que su nuevo campeón no sea una amenaza.

Haruki lleva a sus nuevas compañeras a su casa en las montañas –Bienvenidas, este es mi lugar alejado del mundo, literalmente no tiene caminos hacia ningún lado pero desde que sé teletransportarme no los necesito.

-Es muy acogedor pero quisiera ir a otro lugar más cálido 3- coquetea la pelirosa –Un lugar como el Sahara quiero sentir todo ese calor.

-¿Al Sahara?- repite patidifusa –No, no puedo ir allá, de seguro Sobek-Ra nota mi presencia y seguro el si me echa del GHK.

Otoya empieza desvestir a la pelirroja –No tienes que someterte a estas criaturas, puedes ayudarnos, conquistar todo, eres una reina no una sierva.

-Eres un demonio, lo sabes en tu interior y debes cumplir tu cometido, tu padre así lo espera- le susurra la pelirosa.

Sagae sonríe al responder –Me gusta lo que pueden hacer pero no caeré en tentación, puedo ofrecerles sexo y amor si desean pero no les daré mi alma.

Isuke ríe descontrolada –Querida, cuando probasteis estos frutos sellaste tu destino.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Denme sus opiniones sinceras que yo aguanto todo ya lo saben, ¿quieren que me enfoque en esta historia? ¿Qué siga con Crisis en Dos Tierras? ¿Nuevos capítulos de Lujuria? ¿Qué siga la historia de telaraña? (De la cual si tengo ideas para continuar) ¿Le darían otra oportunidad a Liga de Argonautas? Ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

 **Yo me despido, besos y abrazos desde Ecuador. ¡Larga vida al YURI!**


End file.
